The Rogue Stag
by Clara Wright
Summary: Aliviah Baratheon otherwise known as The Rogue Stag. You might wonder why they call her that. Well, it's simple really. Just like any man she fought in the war and was proud to have done so. Ladies were not supposed to do that. She fought and when she did, she surprised everyone. She is the stag who does not care about the courts' views, gossips or lies. She is The Rogue Stag.
1. Chapter 1

The Rogue Stag

Disclaimer- I do not in any way or form own the phenomenal show which is Game of Thrones. Happy?

A/n- First of all, thank you for choosing my story. I hope you enjoy it as I do while writing it for you people.

Chapter 1- The Pain of Being the Sister of The King.

3rd Person

As Aliviah and Ned arrived in King's Landing after a day of battle and a heart-breaking death of Rhaegar Targaryen, they saw that the flags which were up around the palace were the flags of Lannister men. She twisted her head with a frown on her bloodied and dirtied face before she looked at Eddard Stark.

"Did he seize the city without the consent of anyone?" Aliviah asked as Ned's already broken face turned into one filled with rage and she could already tell that whatever he was going to do wasn't going to be good. What had Tywin Lannister done? She asked herself before her eyes moistened and the shock of the day came flooding back to her. All of this foolishness shouldn't have happened and it was all because of two people. Two foolish people, might she add. Who was she supposed to be loyal to? Her brother, or the king? Well, Aliviah made her choice but now that the rebellion had come to an end, what would happen to everyone who supported Robert? Would Robert die? No, he could not die. He was her brother and her companion in crime. Who would help Renly grow into a big strong man? Well Stannis could, but his brains were currently on politics and not on sword play. Talking of herself? Well, she was a woman and in society it wasn't acceptable for women to take men's jobs.

As they arrived at the castle, Aliviah walked with an angry and saddened Eddard Stark through the double doors of the throne room to see that Jaime Lannister stood over the frail, old, dead body of The Mad King. She gasped with surprise at the scene before her. He killed him? Didn't he realize what that made him?

"You slayed him..." Aliviah trailed off, still in shock of what had happened, expressing her thoughts out loud. Her bloody swordﾧ fell from her dirtied and calloused hands with a clunk as it hit the stone ground. What had he done? Was he as foolish as he was handsome? Who was going to be king now? Tywin Lannister could not! No... He was not going to be king- that would be more than he would EVER bargain for. Tywin Lannister may be a harsh man but she could not say that he was a foolish man. No... He was going to keep to the side lines and grin in satisfaction as King's Landing perished and he, in last seconds reached out with riches and gold to help them.

"He should have waited for Robert! Kingslayer!" Ned shouted in outrage as he gazed at Jaime with disgust and pain. Didn't he understand? Jaime Lannister not only saved us but he saved the whole of King's Landing. Aliviah could see; deep inside, Jaime was in pain.

"Enough, Ned. He saved us all." She reminded him but kept the frown on her face as she tilted her head slowly to the side, measuring Jaime but all she could see was slight pain, however, he masked this pain well.

Jaime Lannister smirked as he sat on the throne- his posture relaxed and sly as he gazed at them with raised eyebrows on his handsome face. "Just keeping it warm for our new king, seeing as I killed our last one." Jaime boasted and she felt that Eddard wanted to say something again. However, before he could utter a word she raised her hand to stop him and narrowed her eyes on Jaime Lannister, locking his gaze with hers in a passion.

"No need, Jaime Lannister." Aliviah said confidently and looked at his eyes scanning her bloodied face with interest as his eyes darkened with presumably lust or something other than that.

"No, I think I'll wait myself." Jaime stated meanwhile not taking his dark eyes off of her- she looked over at Ned who was gripping his sword tightly in his hands in anger.

"Jaime, if you do not get off that throne I will personally have Robert kill you for treason." Aliviah warned, beginning to get angry as the smirk he wore stayed on his face and he walked out of the room with a new-found confidence.

She looked after him with distaste, and when she look at Ned with worry etched across her face, the only words he spoke were, "Winter is Coming." This time Aliviah couldn't disagree with him and nodded along as he explained his worries.

When her brother Robert arrived, she had not seen him smile as big before. "Bring me my Lyanna." Robert ordered us and so we went, with excitement and hope. Unfortunately we never brought her back to King's Landing. Aliviah's heart broke in two that day and it hasn't been fixed since.

Lyanna wasn't supposed to die and the fact that she left something important for them before her death was another factor that they could not overlook. She could never forget the smell of blue winter roses and blood. That sick, sweet smell that would come back to her once in a while but when it did, it reminded her to be strong for Lyanna, only Lyanna. Her only friend...

Now  
With Aliviah's head held high, she walked past the doors of her brother's room to see that he was with one of his whores as she sat on his lap and he drank his Dornish wine. What a ruin. She thought as she sighed and her crystal blue eyes hardened. What would you have her do? She helped Robert all she could, however- he did not listen. He never listened. He was always stubborn...

"All hail our mighty King." She said as she arrived at his bedside and the whore that was perched on his lap looked at Aliviah with her brown eyes surprised but not at all fazed, secretly enjoying the scandal. What kind of whores did he pick? Well, she could tell they were not cheap. Baelish wouldn't let that them be after all.

"Well, isn't she a pretty one? Reminds me of someone. If you remember, that certain person died because you couldn't get to her in time." She let her thoughts tumble past her lips as Robert sighed and shook his head at her, with sadness deep in his drunken eyes.

"Yes, that's why I chose her. Get out! Get out!" Robert's temper rose quite quickly as he screamed the last words in fury. Aliviah took a step back, frightful of what he was capable of doing and nodded like a scared cat.

"As you wish... Your Grace." She said in a tense voice and as she left to her chambers she didn't manage to hear the sigh full of pain that escaped her older brother's lips as she walked away. Aliviah thought of what the consequences of Rhaegar's foolishness had been as she walked through the halls of the castle, ignoring the nods and 'your graces' which the people bestowed at her, but she gave them no heed or even spared them a glance. They were not worth her time after all.

When Aliviah finally got to her bed chambers, she saw that some things had been moved. She quickly shouted for a Kingsguard and when one finally arrived, she saw that it was the one and only Jaime Lannister.

"I didn't want you..." Aliviah trailed off with an unhappy sigh as he just smirked with mirth at the purest fact that he would be her personal guard for the night.

"Well, you have me or nobody else. Everybody is dining apart from you, me and His Highness the King" Jaime mocked her brother and she frowned, smacking him to remind him his place.

"How dare you mock, Robert!" Aliviah said and Jaime took the hand that slapped him and kissed it while grinning with satisfaction.

"Just like your brother, so easy to anger" Jaime said and Aliviah felt her blood boil at the thought of being like her own brother.

"I am not like Robert. If I were, Kingslayer, you would be the one who would feel my fury. Just like your sister feels my brother's" She smirked at that and his face immediately changed into an angry expression as he took her by the neck meanwhile going dangerously close to her flushed face.

"You know nothing!" he said with venom in his voice that she had never heard before and gulped like a fish without water from the lack of oxygen.

"You would be surprised at how much I know, Jaime Lannister. Snakes are everywhere in this castle. You should be more careful" Aliviah wheezed out as he released the hold on her neck, turned and left without helping her.

"I still need your help!" Aliviah shouted as he turned with a smirk, winking at her and turned back around and walked away with his white cloak blowing in the soft wind, like a knight in shining armour. What was he doing to her?


	2. Chapter 2

The Rogue Stag

A/n- If you have any questions or reviews then please feel free to comment.

Chapter 2- We're Going To Winterfell?

Aliviah awoke to a sunny day, not that she was particularly happy about that...

"Rosa?" She spoke heavily as she tossed around her bed not bothering to open her crystal blue eyes until a deep chuckle emitted from a figure besides her and her eyes flew open to see Jaime Lannister lounging in one of her comfortable cushioned chairs.

"Don't you have anything of import to do? I highly doubt staring at younger women is an important task, Lannister." Aliviah said, while her eyes flashed in anger for a brief second before they glazed over and she looked at him with interest.

"The King demand an audience." Jaime said as he looked at her with brief curiosity. She didn't miss the look he gave her and smirked in slyness.

"What's the matter, Jaime Lannister? My brother keep you up with his whores? How is your Cercei managing with that?" She asked with hate and chuckled at his confident face which quickly turned into a sour look. Jaime shook his head in anger, deciding not to say anything, he slammed Aliviah's chamber's door as he went past her with a 'whoosh'. Aliviah could see the fire in Jaime Lannister's eyes and could not help but feel a slight, warm flutter in her stomach. She had to admit that she felt sorry for any person who would stand in Jaime's way that day.

"Rosa!" Aliviah shouted after a while and waited for her caring handmaiden to walk through the doors of her large chamber, which she did after a few minutes of waiting. She enjoyed Rosa, she was a good handmaiden and never meddled in her business. That was how Aliviah liked it.

"Yes, my lady?" Rosa asked and bowed her head in a polite manner, Rosa was a pretty maid, her hair was as black as night and her eyes were so brown and warm anybody could get lost in them. She had an infinite amount of admirers who she immediately sent back. She was just a maid not a high-born lady but people loved her nonetheless and she loved them too. Unlike Aliviah, she was pleasant company who didn't trick you at every chance she got.

"Rosa, how many times must I tell you. It's Aliviah, I consider you as a friend. Friends call each other by their names." Aliviah said with exasperation before standing from her bed and stretching.

Rosa smiled and bowed her head with a soft small smile on her face, taking in what Aliviah said but considering not to act on it. "What would you like of me, my lady?" Rosa asked, stressing 'my lady' as Aliviah shook her head at the title but replied straight after.

"Stop calling me 'my lady' for one and a single braid please, Rosa." Aliviah said with a small smile on her face, knowing that it wasn't a good look to wear in King's Landing. Wearing your hair in a single braid wasn't extravagant and people in King's Landing would look down on you. The thing with Aliviah was that she simply didn't care what people thought of her. Simple.

Rosa raised her head, an eyebrow quirked in interest as she smiled at her mistress with amusement. "Just one?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

With a small burst of laughter, Aliviah nodded her head confirming Rosa's thoughts. This was King's Landing; known for big, fancy hair but Aliviah? No... She wasn't one of those prissy princesses who require such care. No. Aliviah was warrior.

"My brother, The King, demanded my audience. Do you know as to why he demanded such a thing?" Aliviah asked, curious. Her brother usually never demanded an audience with her. She was just a sister who fought in the war. Nonetheless, she was excited.

As Aliviah was thinking, Rosa walked over and started to braid her slick, dark brunette hair. Rosa did feel some sort of commitment towards her mistress, Aliviah saved her. Rosa owed Aliviah her life and nothing would stop her from paying her debt. Not only Lannister always paid their debts.

"No, mistress." Rosa replied and smiled briefly at her which Aliviah could see through the reflection of her grand mirror however at that moment in time she had only one thought in her bright, intelligent head; What did her brother want?

* * *

"Robert?" Aliviah asked, entering his large chamber. The smell hit her within a second and she shuddered in disgust, the stink of alcohol darted into her nose and she once again shuddered in disgust.

Walking ahead with caution, Aliviah felt a tad curious, she didn't know what she would find but she certainly didn't expect the scene she walked in on. Her brother, Robert, was in the middle of fucking a whore. She could see everything, his body, her body. Ew. She walked in on the middle of their act and even she had the decency of looking away but not without a squeak. She felt like wringing her hands onto his neck and cutting off his ability to breath. He was the one who demanded her presence and when she actually arrived he is fucking a whore. Perfect, this was exactly what she wanted.

Alviah shut her eyes and massaged her temple, why did she have to have such an idiot brother? At least, Stannis and Renly had some decency. Robert, obviously didn't. After a while of shuffling, groans and moans, she decided to open her eyes. Thankfully, it was a new sight and a much more satisfying one.

"You disgust me." Aliviah did not hide her disgust as her lip curled in a sneer and she looked at him with blue eyes that reminded Robert of their father's eyes when he was angry. They turned to ice crystals that could stab you with just a mere look.

Robert furrowed his brows and stood from his bed. "You should have knocked." He said easily as he turned to face her and look into her eyes without fear and intimidation.

"Since when do I knock Robert?" She humored him, knowing that he would find that a tad amusing, but he just shook his head. Suddenly, Robert looked tired and not the man that he pretended to be.

"Jon Arryn was found dead in his chamber on this morrow." Robert choked on his words and Aliviah looked at him, shocked, with the wave of emotion that she felt from Robert.

Jon Arryn; the man who took care of Robert for all of those years and took him under his wing was dead. Aliviah knew that the old man was like a father to Robert but he had never bothered about Stannis, Renly or her in general. It was always Rob and Ned. She could not feel a wave of emotions from herself at the prospect of hearing about his death because in truth; she didn't know him. Aliviah's face was unreadable as she looked down not knowing what to do or say to help ease the Robert was felling.

"Rob, I'm sure he passed in peace..." Aliviah tried to comfort Robert, using his old nickname for that reassurance but it didn't seem to have an effect as Robert gazed into the wall. Even if she and Robert didn't have a smooth relationship, they were still siblings and were together when they saw their parents drown. Blood is blood and Robert was her blood. Whatever either of Aliviah's brothers did, she would always love them with all of her soul, that was what family was about.

"Lysa Arryn! She is mad!" Robert exploded suddenly and Aliviah took a step back, afraid for her health. Robert was always a violent person and it was no lie when whores gossiped about his beatings meanwhile lovemaking... If one could call it that... To her it was an act of mere satisfaction. The act that Robert and his whores did wasn't what one would call 'love making'.

"What has she done to wrong you?" Aliviah asked curiosity dripping from her tongue like spit. Well, Robert and she knew from the first time Lysa Arryn arrived in King's Landing she was a crazed woman but now... Aliviah couldn't do anything to help the poor woman.

"She's taken the boy. Robin. Tywin Lannister will be angered, I don't need his anger." Robert replied in a way that she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Is that why you demanded my presence?" Aliviah asked, rolling her eyes at Robert. Aliviah was not permitted to show any emotions; this was King's Landing overall. The capital of Westeros and a fuck hole.

Robert looked to be thinking for a few minutes before he exclaimed. "Ah yes! We are going to visit Winterfell" Robert flashed Aliviah a grin and she gave out a loud laugh as her face lit up with mirth.

"You are not jesting with me are you?!" Aliviah exclaimed in an excited voice as he chuckled, shaking his head at her childish excitement. Robert just made her day a whole lot better, she was excited to see everyone.

"No, I'm going to ask Ned to be my hand." Robert said with pride in his voice and she furrowed her eyebrows, instantly going quiet. Ned would never want this. Didn't he realize what he would be doing to Ned's family?

"You would be taking him away from his family... Robert... Please." Aliviah choked out while looking at him with suddenly weary eyes as she continued with her voice breaking,

"He has children, Rob... Six of them, counting Jon Snow." Aliviah whispered and looked down as Robert's face quickly changed expression to rage, pure and utter rage that scared Aliviah down to her depths.

"You will not tell me what I can and cannot do! I am your king! Ned will be my hand and that is final!" He screamed and raised a hand to strike Aliviah with, however, this time she screamed back.

"How dare you! Mother always taught us to be good to our people! Who are you and what have you done to the Robert I used to know! Ned is not your brother or family! I am! I am the one who picked you up when you fell and what do I get for that!? A drunken fool that reminds me more of Aerys Targaryen then Robert Baratheon!" Aliviah screamed at him with tears in her eyes which slowly, one by one like crystal drops, started to escape and drip down her cheeks and onto the floor.

As soon as Robert's hand halted, he brought it back down again in a strike that would leave marks for weeks. At first there was silence. She could feel the hard painful lump in the back of her throat as the tears began to form. Slowly, her breathing hallowed itself and a small but intense pain struck the top nerve in her head. Before neither one of the siblings knew it there was shouting, they were Aliviah's, yet they seemed so distant. Tears streaked down her face. Time was non-existent right then and she knew when she would look up at her brother, his face would be unreadable and no signs of compassion or regret could be picked.

"I see now..." Aliviah trailed off, her hand on her cheek as she walked past the door. Not bothering to close it afterwards. Now, she knew that her Robert will never come back to her. Damn you Rhaegar! Damn you Lyanna!

* * *

"Look who we have here." A deliciously warm voice erupted from the side and Aliviah gasped as her hollow eyes looked at no one else but Jaime Lannister.

"Who? No one to you? I don't count to you, remember?" Her voice was filled with a tone of teasing and as she walked towards him; her hips swayed from side to side as she narrowed her eyes slightly. She was not in the mood for this, her cheek hurt like hell and she needed to get a rag with cold water.

"Well, your beauty astounds me." Jaime said and she snorted while shaking her head. Did he really think I would fall for that? No. Aliviah's thoughts were interrupted as her eyes darkened with anger and she came closer to him with each step she took.

"Be careful what you say, Kingslayer. We wouldn't want your sister to get jealous." Aliviah said and her lips turned into a sneer as she turned around and walked away from him with a look that said; 'don't come near me'.

What she didn't know however was that Jaime Lannister didn't have an angry heart just a sad one that was hers to fix.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rogue Stag

A/n- Enjoy, my lovelies...

Chapter 3- Winterfell...

"Robert, I wish to ride Nelia! Feel the wind in my hair and taste it on my lips... I plead you, I wish not to sit with Cercei and her dreadfully dull handmaidens" Aliviah complained and clung to Robert's arm as he sighed and shook his head in tiredness and frustration.

After the fight they had a moon ago; Robert treated her like a princess. What she asked, he gave but that didn't mean that Aliviah forgot what happened. Blood is blood. She had to at least acknowledge him.

"It is expected of you to ride with the Queen, you are my sister and a lady. Whether you like it or not." Robert spoke sadly and Aliviah looked down, perfecting the look that he never before said no to, he rolled his eyes and sighed once more.

"Gods damn you to the deepest lengths of hell. So be it, I permit it..." Robert said, cracking a grin before he glanced back at her and left promptly with annoyance written on his face from falling for Aliviah's old trick.

"I am glad" Aliviah whispered in relief and broke out in a grin, squealing in a high pitch, excited way. She couldn't wait to be in Winterfell, breathing the cold, crisp air that she came to love and miss more so than ever.

"My lady!?" Rosa shouted in panic as she pushed into her chamber with concern but immediately raised an eyebrow at the awkward scene: Aliviah, laying on her bed with a pillow covering her head as she screamed into it in excitement.

"My lady, we are leaving soon" Rosa whispered and took the pillow away from Aliviah's face, slowly as if scared of pursuing her, she gave her a loving pat on the cheek and a little smile as well to pair.

"Then, let us go!" Aliviah exclaimed and pulled a concerned but at the same moment amused Rosa away from her chambers.

* * *

"Lannister... Is there a reason that you decide to bless me with your handsome presence?" Aliviah tried to keep a straight face as she spoke in a slow and slurred fashion but a few tugs on her lips finally revealed a smirk on her smooth face.

"Handsome? You think I'm handsome?" Jaime grinned at her as if he didn't hear any other word come out of Aliviah's mouth and she tried hard not to let out a pitiful chuckle at the man.

"Leave, Lannister..." Aliviah suddenly ordered him with an eye roll, she could not afford to be seen with this man. Her reputation was already impure enough; she didn't want it to get worse. Aliviah heard him scoff but not ride away as she ordered him to and with a huff she sped up Nelia and decided not to turn to look at him.

"No, I don't think I will." Jaime's voice rose as she sped up but he soon caught up with her and Aliviah heard his manly chuckle. Forcing herself not to face him she just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

For those painful minutes which felt like hours, Aliviah could feel his gaze on the back of her neck and with a final huff she turned to him and glared, speeding up her mare once more.

"You do not have a choice, Lannister. You either move or I will tell Robert about this." Aliviah's lips pulled into a teasing grin which finally got a reaction from the infuriating man who rolled his eyes but did as she ordered him with plain distaste.

As Jaime rode back to his sister's carriage, Aliviah smiled and her mind pondered upon the words not said between them. She was the only one to believe him when he told his story and was also one of the people who wanted him dead. For reasons only known to her.

_Throughout their journey to Winterfell, Aliviah didn't see Jaime Lannister since that occurring._

* * *

"How much longer?" Aliviah complained again as she passed the icy bushes, trees and any other forest made plant. It dawned on her that Winterfell was a beauty in it's own beautiful way; even though it was so cold, somehow, everything breathed its own life and lived in its own harmony. Aliviah waited for his reply as she rode along with him, her aching behind now sore.

After a few minutes of not getting a reply, Aliviah took matters into her own hands and started asking; "Rob? Robert? Rob?" Aliviah's voice grew louder with each sound of his name and when he finally turned on her, Aliviah silenced herself quickly.

"Seven hells, woman, do you ever stop!? We are nearing Winterfell now, can you not see?" Robert yelled and stopped his horse to look at Aliviah with a blood red face with anger.

Aliviah paid no heed as she grinned broadly at him like a child who discovered a new cave. "Robert! Winterfell is near" Aliviah excitedly exclaimed as she sped up her mare and rode ahead of anyone else in their grand King's Landing venture.

"Aliviah!" Robert yelled as Aliviah rode a little too far away but she once again payed no heed and instead turned to face him with a wide grin on her beautiful face

"I can see it! Winterfell!" Aliviah let out a breath she was holding as her eyes turned moist and her grin showed on her face like the most obvious thing in the world. In that moment; she felt more than alive, she felt like she could fly and see the sky. Nothing could explain the excitement that either of the siblings were experiencing.

* * *

One by one they arrived through the gates of Winterfell and into the courtyard. As Joffrey and Sandor Clegane rode through the gates, it became Aliviah's turn to arrive. Aliviah immediately saw Ned with Catelyn Stark and their 5 children but not only them; she noticed everyone. Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell she heard so much about was in the second line and looked like a beat dog, Maester Luwin who she remembered from her days of recklessness and bravery and Theon Greyjoy who she heard was quite the uncontrollable ladies man.

As Aliviah stayed atop her mare, she heard Cercei's grand carriage creaking and couldn't help but snicker under her breath as she waited for her brother to arrive and unsaddle.

Robb was a handsome young man and it looked like he would be a strong Lord of Winterfell, Jon Snow was a quiet lad, she didn't have too much to say about the lad but she saw his eyes and knew she would have to fix this sadness she saw inside of him. Sansa was a very well spoken young lass but her naïve nature would be her downfall in King's Landing.

Next came, Arya, she was a... Well, her. She reminded Aliviah of herself when she was a child and that wasn't a good thing... Not at all. Brandon Stark was a strong boy with dreams, those dreams would be his downfall. Lastly, Rickon, a small boy whose emotions would kill- his future was a rocky one and she could not and would not interpret anything. She refused to mess with the future of the youngest boy.

Aliviah finally snapped out of her dream like state with a small deep breath in to see that her brother rose and was now heading towards Winterfell's 'royal family'.

Ned looked shocked at the sight of his old friend, now fat and red-faced. Aliviah would not blame him; she felt the exact same when she looked at her now ruined brother. Robert signaled for all to rise and looked at Ned with laughing eyes, he was not one for embarrassments.

"You've got fat." Robert stated when he stood in front of his old friend and his face showed no trace of happiness about it but just plain truthfulness which Robert was known for.

Ned looked at Aliviah's brother and shifted his eyes up and down his form with a 'look at yourself' look, before breaking out into a grin and bursting out with laughter which Aliviah could not help but share with a joint quiet chuckle of her own.

Robert turned around after the embrace they shared ended and called upon her to greet herself. "Aliviah! Hasn't he gotten fat?" Robert shouted over to her as she dismounted her horse with no help from anyone and slowly walked towards them with her lips pursed.

"Yes... Yes he has. Ned." Aliviah curtsied with a small smile on her face as her eyes stayed on her old friend and only him. Time seemed to stop because as soon as they shared their greetings everything seemed to be like they never grew up and she was that brave little girl who no lad wanted to pursue.

"Al..." Ned trailed off as Aliviah smiled and her eyes sparkled, Ned regarded her with a look as she rolled her eyes with a big grin on her face and he kissed her hand in respect. She obviously did not pay attention as Robert nudged her to proceed with her greetings when he finished with Catelyn.

"Cat" Aliviah smiled at her dear friend and embraced her with as equal passion as she did. Perhaps all of their letters helped their relations as companions grow because Aliviah felt like she could trust Catelyn with her life.

"Your youngest, Rickon Stark" Aliviah stated to Catelyn which she received a nod as a reply and the little blond/ginger boy looked up at her with young, innocent eyes and then looked down again which made Aliviah chuckle softly and kiss his head. As she kissed his head, she gave him her small blessing for extra strength for his future years.

"Robb, you are your father and your mother mixed, aren't you?..." Aliviah whispered in wonder and touched his cheek as it became his turn to be introduced. Aliviah quickly kissed his head in blessing as he sprouted some blush on his cheeks.

"Sansa, you are a lady, that's for sure." Aliviah kissed her head and stroked her fiery, fire coloured hair with affection. Sansa's blessing was for strength of mind.

"Arya... You are going to be a knight, aren't you?" Aliviah exclaimed in a whisper near Arya's ear as she grinned and curtsied with a very happy nod for an answer. Aliviah giggled under her breath and kissed her head with a blessing for patience.

"Now... I see a knight?" Aliviah asked the small boy in front of her which she knew as Brandon Stark. He nodded and smiled a little before looking down and bowing, Aliviah gave him a quick kiss on the head and a blessing for courage. Something felt wrong in that moment but Aliviah took a deep breath and instead smiled as she walked towards her mare, not paying any attention to anyone or anything.

* * *

Aliviah was soon left alone in the courtyard apart from one certain black haired boy, she whistled to herself before patting her mare's neck in affection.

"Jon Snow?" Aliviah's voice was sharp and cold as she called him over but inside, she felt warm and wanted to share the feeling with the boy. "I haven't given you my blessing yet, have I?" Aliviah beckoned him over and gestured for him to kneel as he did what she asked, Aliviah gave him a kiss on the head and a quick blessing that made her smile against his hair.

"Winter is Coming, Jon Snow." Aliviah stated and did not miss the look she received from the boy. She didn't blame him; he didn't yet understand.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rogue Stag

A/n- In this chapter some very important and maybe slightly weird things will happen... I warned you! Oh and by the way, I did update The Rogue Stag a week ago which didn't show as updated so you might want to go back to Chapter 3.

Chapter 4- Snakes?

The Feast was grand, it was alight with hundreds of candles and it made Aliviah think of how much bother they were to the northerners, yes, her brother was the King however he didn't deserve this. That may have been harsh but it was true nonetheless. He has made Westeros bankrupt and guess what he spent all of the money on which made us bankrupt in the first place. Not his children or making Westeros a better place but on fucking whores and arranging tourneys.

As Aliviah looked at Robert her face turned into a look that one could call disgust. Yes, Aliviah was disgusted. If Lyanna lived, would it be the same? She asks herself that question every day and no matter how long she ponders on that specific question, her head stops and she does not get the answers she sought so hard for.

One plus of the feast was the food... Oh! It was marvellous but Aliviah could see people that were not enjoying the grand feast. She looked around the big hall and rolled her eyes as they settled on Cercei who was frowning in annoyance. She was the queen; was she not? She should at the least fake happiness for the sake of her people.

"Cercei, You don't look well. My queen, Is something wrong?" Aliviah asked in a false caring tone as Cercei sat and looked on with disgust with her nose high in the air. Whoever deemed she was beautiful was an oblivious fool who could not help himself but reject the advantages of the lioness, Aliviah's thoughts rang in her head and she smirked secretly to herself.

"I am all right, Lady Aliviah. Just a little tired." Was all Cercei said to Aliviah before looking at Robert with distaste who was having fun with a new found wench.

"Cat! This feast is marvellous." Aliviah spoke out after a brief pause and instantly got Catelyn's attention which she looked to be thankful for as she smiled widely at her and nodded graciously.

"Thank you, Lady Aliviah" Catelyn thanked her and Aliviah smiled at her briefly before looking outside as she sipped her Dornish red wine this is why I travelled to Dorne Aliviah thought as she sipped the strong but sweet wine.

After a while of listening to pointless chatter, Aliviah saw Benjen Stark enter and immediately rose and speed walk towards him throwing her arms around him. Aliviah was known for her love of Benjen Stark and rumours were that they were betrothed before his father and brother died.

"Benjen, I have missed you terribly! How is the Wall fearing?" Aliviah asked with a grin after giving him a kiss on the cheek and looking up at him with thick eyelashes, waiting for his reply.

"It's been well, m'lady. I have missed you too, Sera" Benjen swallowed with difficulty and inhaled before answering Aliviah as she narrowed her eyes at him in a playful way.

Benjen lowered himself onto her height and embraced her tightly before whispering a few words into her ear which made Aliviah's eyes widen and her face grow hot with whatever emotion she was feeling.

* * *

Once Benjen leaves to talk to Ned, Aliviah quickly looked around her for someone to talk to or at least sit close to. Sansa was the chosen one. "Sansa, I look forward to your time in King's Landing, I will be able to look after you there and get to know you better" Aliviah said in a gentle voice as her eyes grew warm and comforting and she placed her hand on Sansa's delicate shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze for reassurance.

"As am I, my lady. I am to be married to Prince Joffery, isn't that wonderful?!" Sansa exclaimed in her soft voice as she grinned up at Aliviah, Aliviah frowned but quickly smooth out her face, trying not to give the girl looks of pity.

"Of course, dear. Has the Queen seen you yet?" Aliviah asked in a hushed voice and held her smooth hand in comfort. She already felt sorry for the poor girl. Joffrey did not deserve such a beauty nor such a gentle girl.

"No, my lady." Sansa answered her with a whisper and looked to be quite saddened by the fact. Aliviah couldn't see why but she guessed to a girl such as Sansa matters like this would be important, so she smiled soothingly.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Sansa asked after a moment of pause and Aliviah raised an eyebrow in question. Sansa was a beautiful girl and Aliviah could not see a reason why the Queen would oppose of her apart from the fact that she was a bitter Queen that was getting winkles.

"If she doesn't approve of you, she is a very silly Queen" Aliviah answered her with a grin and her heart melted when she got one back from Sansa.

"That puts my mind at ease, thank you m'lady." Sansa showed her true feelings and Aliviah nodded to her meanwhile frowning.

"No 'my ladys' Sansa, only, Aliviah or Al" Aliviah cherished the surprised face of the beautiful maiden and the grin that adorned Aliviah's face suddenly came back to blind the poor girl.

"All right, my la-Aliviah" Sansa quickly covered up her mistake and blushed prettily, turning back to her friend, who was looking at Aliviah with curious eyes before carrying on conversing with Sansa.

* * *

Aliviah rose from her seat as she saw Ned Stark standing by his lonesome near her brother. "Well, well, Ned Stark. How long has it been?" Aliviah asked with a small smirk on her face that Ned knew to be a sign of mischief.

"M'lady, it has been quite a while, I must admit." Ned's face was shadowed by his hair that made his cheekbones stand out like a swan in a lake of geese. There was something about Ned Stark that even Aliviah couldn't deny attracted her but he looked distant and off.

"What has happened, Ned?" After a few moment of considering the question in her mind she finally gathered up the courage to ask him and by his face after she asked Aliviah knew for definite something was up. He couldn't hide from her.

"A ranger had to be beheaded on this morrow." Ned replied after moments of consideration and Aliviah nodded in respect. She understood him and knew that the tasks of a Lord of Winterfell lay hardly on his shoulders. As they were walking they didn't notice a blonde headed Lannister walking straight towards them.

"Your pardon." Ned spoke as he banged into the man who he came to know as Jaime Lannister, his facial expression turned tense and Aliviah just smirked at the tension the two men were radiating.

"I hear we might be neighbours soon. I hope it's true." The small, tense silence was broken by Jaime who with a small smirk gracing his lips spoke with a knowing, teasing tone and looked to Aliviah with his green eyes that pierced her soul.

"Yes, the king has honoured me with his offer." Ned replied to Jamie and kept his body language tense and unreadable. Anyone could tell that neither of the men were friends. It was plainly obvious.

"I'm sure we'll have a tournament to celebrate the new title, if you accept. It would be good to have you in the field. The competition has become a bit stale. " Jaime said and looked at Aliviah with humour in his eyes, she scoffed at the nerve which he was showing and raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"I don't fight in tournaments." Ned answered and looked into Jaime's eyes with a hard look, Aliviah in turn tightened her hold on Ned's arm and swallowed hardly. He shouldn't have said that. This was Jaime and he would take any sort of words and turn them into his personal joke.

"No? Getting a little old for it?" Jaime asked and she smirked as if to say that he could never do what she knew he wanted. Jaime was never going to be a better swordsman than Ned Stark.

"I don't fight in tournaments because when I fight a man for real, I don't want him to know what I can do." Ned's reply made Aliviah beam as he looked at Jaime with a glint in his eyes that made her think he was finally alive.

"Well said." Jaime Lannister finished with a smirk and turned, leaving without a pause. Aliviah turned to Ned and laughed loudly which made Ned bark out a laughter on his part too.

"Did you hear him, Ned? He said that the competition was 'stale' as he put it. I am no longer entering as I used to, would that mean he's complimenting me?" Aliviah's face was blushed and her cheeks were standing out more than they usually did. It wasn't because she was embarrassed, no. She must of drank too much wine and it had to give her a more happy buzz than usual.

"You are still entering tournaments?" Ned's eyes read surprise and as Aliviah laughed her heart out, she answered with a few breaks.

"Ned, I have been entering t-t-tournament since I was one and four. You-you really think, I would stop after all that time of sweat, excitement of winning and pain?" Aliviah managed to gather herself up as she grinned at Ned who beamed back at her with a flash in his eyes.

"Excuse my sudden leave but a lady has got to fulfil her needs." Aliviah spoke and gave Ned a quick peck on the cheek which left him beaming with laughter at his old friend's antics.

* * *

Aliviah walked around the Great Hall until she found the person she was looking for; Jaime Lannister. She took his arm and grinned to hide her distaste but as she did, it came to her attention that he had planned all this beforehand. "What are you planning, Kingslayer?" Aliviah tightened her hold on the blonde haired man as they both left the Great Feast together.

"My lady, whatever I am planning is not for you to know. That is if I am planning something." Jaime smirked and Aliviah decided to make the game that they were planning a little more daring. Aliviah's finger grasped onto his tunic and dragged him into a dark corridor, pushing him against the wall with her silver dagger against his throat.

"I want you to know, if you hurt any of the Starks. I will kill you or... Harm you in a very horrible way" Aliviah threatened as her eyes became glazed and her gaze flickered to his trousers and back up at him in a clear threat.

Jaime narrowed his eyes and in turn twisted her arm backwards, pushing her against the wall, her back now facing him and her body deliciously curled up to his. Aliviah growled and twisted her head the other way as his breath trailed over her neck, giving her a passing of shiver; she curled her lip and breathed heavily. Her chest pumping up and down as she took every breath.

"My, my... If only you weren't such a bitch" Jaime said as Aliviah felt him looking at her form from the back. Jaime leaned dangerously close to her plump, red lips until she turned with a sudden jolt and hitched her leg up, hitting him in his precious family jewels.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ser Jaime. Did that hurt?"Aliviah's lips were pulled up into a smirk as she suddenly pouted and looked at him laying on the ground crumpling in pain.

"My, my. If only you weren't such a arrogant fool." Aliviah's laugh echoed throughout the hall as her soft footsteps left small 'click' and 'clack' to be heard as she left towards her chambers.

* * *

As Aliviah entered her chamber, she smiled a big smile and stripped, laying in her nude as she stretched without shame. "_My dears, are you here_?" Aliviah's voice was not human and as three hissings were heard in her room. She bit her lip and a small giggle escaped her lips.

_"What can we do for you my queen?"_


	5. Chapter 5

The Rogue Stag

A/n- Thank you all so much for deciding to read my story, it makes me sooo happy to know that some people appreciate the story that I slave over.

Chapter 5- Brandon Stark...

_I'm climbing, I feel like I can do anything. I feel young and lively. As I look down my eyes widen at how high I have climbed up and who I currently am. As I continue my climbing, I suddenly hear a moan which is followed by a groan and my young head is filled with innocent thoughts and wonders of what the sound was._

_I start to climb towards the sound, wanting to find out what the sound was but as I come closer my direwolf starts barking louder and louder with each step I take. When I get there, I see a woman and a man- Cercei and Jaime Lannister; my innocent mind rang with their names. I get a good grip on the window, trying not to be in sight as I peak on them both but suddenly the Queen sees me and I panic._

_"Stop. STOP" Cercei shouts in panic to Jaime and I try to climb back down as quick as I can but soon enough Jaime Lannister grabs me by my shirt, holding me up as my feet slip from the safeness of the cracks._

_"Are you completely mad?" Jaime looks at me with furrowed brows but his tone is light and not showing a hint of panic like Cercei is in the background._

_"He saw us!" I snap my head back to Cercei then to Jaime who ignores Cercei, a piece of rock suddenly breaks lightly and I grab onto Jaime's arm to try to steady myself better than I already was. My feet try to find any other cracks that I could place my feet in._

_"It's all right. It's all right." He says to reassure both me and Cercei, I nod and try to get a grip of the window once again._

_"He saw us!" once again Cercei repeats and I don't break my eye connection with Jaime's, silently praying to the old gods for my health, I hear my direwolf barking in the background but my heart beat is so strong its just a dull sound to my young ears._

_" I heard you the first time." Jaime says to Cercei and she stares at him, covering herself with her robe_

_"Quite the little climber, aren't you? How old are you, boy?" Jaime says to me and I feel blood in my mouth from biting at my cheek._

_"Ten" I answer shortly and I see him nod and look back at the Queen who gazes back imploringly._

_"Ten..." Jaime trails off, still holding me by my shirt- looking to be thinking intently._

_"The things I do for love" I hear him say before I am thrown off the tower with a scream._

* * *

Aliviah awoke with a blood curling scream and a tear stricken face as she tried to raise but her body was paralyzed to her bed and she groaned in frustration. "My lady!?" Rosa exclaimed as she barged through the door of Aliviah's chamber, concerned about her wellbeing.

"Rosa, what is happening to me?" Aliviah groaned out as her body was overcome with shivers of coldness and small twitches of her legs got her a big flash of the sensation of ice in her legs- it was unpleasant, anyone could have seen that.

"Aliviah?" Rosa whispered Aliviah's name as her body started to calm softly and she tiredly threw her head to the side to get a look at Rosa.

Rosa stumbled back away from Aliviah as she started to feel the opposite of before- fire in her veins. Aliviah rolled up in a ball of self loathing and pain, wishing the world would end rather than this sea of endless currents some strong some weak but the waves always crashed over her like a scorching fire and so she whimpered until it suddenly stopped. Just like that. It was over.

Aliviah's eyes shut and she spoke, barely having the energy to do so but she did, with a whisper one had to put their ear next to her lips to hear. "I wish not of you to tell anyone of the scene you just saw." Aliviah's tone was tense and not to be questioned as Rosa stared at her like a fish out of the sea.

Rosa stared at Aliviah as she contemplated in her mind what to do in this situation. She wanted desperately to tell a maester what happened to her lady but she knew that if she was to say something, she would get a scolding. Rosa didn't want to disappoint her mistress, she was a nice lady and wanted the best for Rosa as a servant. "M'lady, please. I must tell someone about this, maybe they'll know what was wrong. Maester Luwin would surely try to help." Rosa tried to help but instead got a sour look back as a reply.

"Rosa, I shall not repeat myself. Don't forget your place." Aliviah's words were harsh as she spat them out with venom never known to Rosa before. Aliviah suddenly realized what she said and her eyes widen with regret swimming in her .

"Yes, my lady." Rosa said curtly and curtisied, leaving Aliviah to her own shadows.

* * *

"I shall go, even if you don't want me to. Remember who got that bloody pig faster than you?" Aliviah's tone was teasing as she took her old friend's arm and looped hers through his. Aliviah was walking towards the Great Hall to break her fast as she stumbled upon Ned Stark, bringing them to where they were.

"Yes, it was you. Al, Robert wants me to be hand..." Ned began with his face crestfallen, Aliviah nodded and raised a hand to silence any further talk from him, she knew... She was also one of the people who said no to Robert and payed a hard price for 'not knowing her place'.

"Yes, I admit I was one to disagree with his decision however you know Robert and when his mind is made, you cannot change it. Tell me about Arya, she looked like a mischievous one." Aliviah's face was serious until she started to speak about Arya and what she thought of her, she quickly flashed Ned a small toothy smile and chuckled at his expression.

"Yes, you're right. Arya reminds me most of you and Lyanna when you were younger. Both of you were the most wild ladies in this court and I clearly as day remember that you was the worse of both." Ned remembered fondly with a smile and Aliviah laughed loudly, not hiding her pleasure of remembering those days.

"She will learn, gods know I did" Aliviah kept it short as she kept a simple smile on her face and nodded her head to what she said.

"You learnt because you nearly killed Brandon!" Ned exclaimed and Aliviah breathed in a fast gulp of air as she pulled on an appalled face and swatted his arm with her the back of her hand.

"How dare you, Eddard? Brandon should have realized that I was not one of his lady friends." Aliviah laughed and looked at Ned who seemed to be in his own world of sadness in that moment.

"What is it, Ned? Those were the days of fun and wildness and then it all shattered... Just like an illusion." Aliviah squeezed Ned's arm in shared comfort and smiled at him softly.

"Come, we should eat." Ned said and together, arm in arm, they walked into the Great Hall with small sad smiles lingering on their faces.

* * *

As Ned and Aliviah arrive at the Great Hall, Aliviah nudged Ned towards Catelyn who she sees smiling at her husband lovingly as she nibbled on her food. Aliviah kissed Ned's cheek in affection as he bowed and walked towards his wife who he kissed when he sat down, Aliviah smiled softly and came upon Arya and Sansa where she sat.

"Good morrow, Sansa, Arya." Aliviah greeted before she took a piece of hot bread and spread honey on it, sipping her deliciously warm mint tea in a chalice.

"Good morrow, Aunt Al." Arya and Sansa answered with big smiles on their faces as Aliviah grinned at them both, taking a bite out of her honeyed bread.

"What are you both planning?" Aliviah asked, narrowing her eyes as they both tried to hide their smirks, never has Aliviah seen them act so... Together.

"We need you." Arya said with a serious tone as her eyes looked onto Aliviah with a hard vigilance, Aliviah laughed and narrowed her eyes, looking around the Great Hall for any indication of what they might want.

"What do you two require of me?" Aliviah asked with narrowed eyes as she bit her lip with excitement and the sisters both smiled wide smiles and clasped Aliviah's hands.

"Well, Sansa needs help with sewing and I need help with sword-fighting" Arya said and Sansa nodded along with her sister, Aliviah sighed but raised an amused eyebrow.

"Was that all?" Aliviah said, her voice portraying her disappointment as the girls laughed and Aliviah pushed their hands away with a 'huff'.

"All right, after the hunt." Aliviah agreed to their request and rolled he eyes as they both laughed again and got back to arguing as they did before she arrived, Aliviah shook her head and took another bite out of her honeyed bread, laughing mentally to herself.

* * *

Ater Aliviah broke her fast she met with Robert and Ned who seemed to be speaking. "Are you as good with a spear as you used to be?" Robert asked Ned and Aliviah couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Ned's appalled face.

"No, but I'm still better than you." Ned answered Robert and Aliviah couldn't help but let a laugh escape her as she pattered Robert's back in comfort while he glared at her stormily.

"I know what I'm putting you through. Thank you for saying yes. I only ask you because I need you. You're a loyal friend. You hear me? A loyal friend. The last one I've got" Robert gave Ned a speech to make what he's done seem a little bit more understandable on his side as Aliviah shook her head and looked on into the distance.

"We have no one in King's Landing, Ned. Not anymore ever since Jon died... Ned, there are only ass lickers at Court, they'll betray us at any chance they'll get." Aliviah's brows pulled into a frown as she looked into Ned's eyes with such sadness Ned felt it in his heart, his little sister truly needed him.

"I hope I'll serve you well." Ned nodded towards Robert and he clasped his shoulder with a massive grin on his face, showing Ned his happiness with one clasp.

"Course you will, Ned!" Aliviah exclaimed with a grand grin of her own as she breathed in the fresh, icy air of Winterfell.

"You will. And I'll make sure you don't look so fucking grim all the time. Come on, boys, let's go kill some boar!" Robert exclaimed as he walked towards his horse and a squier tried to help him atop it.

Aliviah looked around before she spotted Nelia and walked towards her mare, she softly patted her neck but a sudden voice made her turn; it was Bran. "I think you better say fare well to your father, sweet wolf." Aliviah spoke softly to the boy as she leaned down to his side and took his hand with a smile.

"Yes, I think I should. Fare well, m'lady, safe journey." Bran spoke in a soft voice as he nodded and walked towards his father who smiled at him, kindly and asked what he was doing.

"Farewell, sweet wolf..." Aliviah spoke in a whisper as her eyes became soft and worried, she had a bad feeling about that, her dream was one of the reasons. As she stood there, her hand on Nelia's reigns, her blood ran cold and her eyes became unfocused as she remembered the dream. Aliviah sighed, mounted and pulled on her mare's reigns for her to start to trot and then with the thought of the dream in her mind they set off to hunt boar.

One question that she always had was; "Why must it always be boar?"

* * *

"_My Queen._" A hissing broke Aliviah's concentration as she aimed for a boar her brother found, waiting for him to give her his signal.

"_Yes_?" Aliviah answered as her fingers itched to let the arrow she was holding fly. Aliviah wasn't an archer and Robert knew it but he still gave her the order of keeping the arrow trained on the boar, it was close... Too close.

"_Brandon Stark, my Queen..._" Aliviah's heart pumped and the arrow she was holding dropped, her face went blank and she breathed out a rugged breath.

"_Bran_?" Aliviah's hesitation to reply to her dear ones was evident as her eyes widened and her heart beat rose with each quick breath she took.

"_He was pushed off the tower by Jaime Lannister, my Queen_." In that moment, Robert signalled for Aliviah to let the arrow fly as her eyes turned blood red, her heartbeat speed up and within a second she was on the ground and unconscious with hollow screams echoing through her head and a pair of brilliant green eyes searching for her with intent to kill.


	6. Chapter 6

The Rogue Stag

A/n: Twice in one day, my darling. I have a slight obsession with this recently and I just can't seem to stop writing.

Chapter 6- Family Breakfast

Aliviah awoke in a dark room with a belly full of dread and self-blaming thoughts. Aliviah's face was tense and unmoving as she blamed herself for the boy's danger. She should have prevented his death, she knew knew that but she still didn't do anything. Aliviah was enraged at herself. That poor boy's dreams were now no more than fairy tales for him to hear at night.

Aliviah turned on the soft bed to the right and gasped at the sight of Jon Snow sitting in her plush chair as he slept, his head dangerously sliding off of his shoulder. She slowly smiled at the scene but the sound hissing suddenly reached her ears and the smile she wore fell off her face as she gulped and her eyes hardened.

"_Our Queen, we bid you well in this time of need._" Aliviah gulped as Nero's crystal white, hard body slithered over to rest on her back and then slithered around her neck until he was facing her with his powerful, intimidating blue eyes that set on hers like they were twins. All of the snakes had her eyes. They were her's... Her's only.

"_Nero, there is something you require of me or else you wouldn't be here._" Aliviah's eyes set on her snake as his white body shakes with his wheezing laughter.

Nero was the leader, the strongest and biggest snake. His body was half the length of hers and he had the strength to kill a man as fit as a horse. Second in charge was Numerius who was a blue snake and was the one who was most intelligent, his eyes were the same as Nero's and his body was muscular and shorter than Nero's. Lastly, her littlest snake, Tatius, he was her black snake who was quite lean but long, longer than Numerius but not stronger and he was the eyes.

"_A direwolf nearly ate Tatius, we want him dead._" Nero's hiss was dangerous and as she gazed into his hard, stubborn eyes she played the same game.

"_Which direwolf?_" Aliviah's short reply agitated Nero as he hissed dangerously at her face and her gaze became hard and uncontrolled as her dominance rose over the leading snake.

"_The white one, my Queen,_" Nero answered and bowed his head to her in respect before hissing at Tatius and Numerius who snickered to themselves at the power Aliviah showed over their leader.

"_Keep this boy in your sight, as well as the wolf._" Aliviah said after she glanced at the peacefully sleeping boy, he had no worries, he wouldn't have until she left Winterfell, she would make sure of that. Aliviah wouldn't let anything happen to him while she was in Winterfell.

"_We wish to kill this wolf._" Nero hissed as the other two join in with him with eagerness at the prospect of the kill. Aliviah's eyes flashed red for a brief moment as the snakes instantly hushed and bowed their heads to her.

"_I cannot allow you to kill this wolf, my dears. He will be needed for the boy. You have not gained my permission._" Aliviah hissed before the snakes and they nodded their heads, disgruntled but not disobedient.

"_As you wish, my Queen._" Nero hissed out before he and the rest of the snakes slithered off Aliviah's body and slowly slither towards the wall where the centimetre cracks were hiding.

"_Safe travels, my loves._" Aliviah whispered, the snakes showed no signs of hearing the words she spoke but Aliviah knew that they did, they always did. Throughout Aliviah's talk, she didn't realize that the certain someone sleeping in her plush chair was awake and did not plan on letting Aliviah know what he'd witnessed but keep it to himself in fear of his life as well as fear of what she was.

* * *

After the snakes disappeared, Aliviah pondered about what her future plans and who they involved. She turned her body towards the other side and gasped when the two grey eyes of Jon Snow pierced her blue icy ones. "Jon Snow, how nice of you to have awoken, sleep well?" Aliviah asked but something hissed in the back of her mind as her sharp eyes noticed his nervous nodding.

"Has something frightened you, child?" Aliviah asked with comfort as her mind flashed red and a pulsating vibration went through her body as she tensed and waited for his rushed reply.

"No, my lady, I, uh, wanted to know if you're all right. You have shown me great kindness and I would wish to know why that is." Jon's words were rushed and not well thought over as Aliviah kept her tensed body but smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you for your concern but I am well. I shall be leaving soon, Jon. You may leave if you wish." Aliviah reached over to him and tried placing a hand on his cheek like a mother would when caring for her son, he flinched and Aliviah frowned and placed her other hand on his other cheek. Showing she meant no harm at all.

"Jon Snow, you are a special child. You never had a mother. No matter, everything will work in the end. The gods will straighten your path and you will see your destiny with a fiery woman... She will be beautiful. Red like the fires you see." Aliviah whispered, her eyes unfocused and clear as she said what she said to him. Finally, as she ended, she realized what she had done and scolded herself at her own stupidity.

"Now, Jon, has anyone else been here to see me?" Aliviah asked twice as quickly as she finished and Jon seemed to nod, still in daze of her small future telling.

"Yes, my father has visited but everyone has been so worried about Bran..." Jon whispered through his pain and Aliviah tried to at least comfort him by squeezing his hand a little tighter, unconsciously making him realize what comfort meant.

"Bran will awake, I give you my word, Jon Snow. I wish to stay in Winterfell, help train Rob as a Lord when your father leaves." Aliviah spoke of her plans with Jon as he shook his head with worry.

"M'lady, Arya needs a mentor, you're fit for the role; she looks up to you, she told me herself." Jon tried to persuade, Aliviah raised her hand to silence him and turned to look at him.

"Jon, I will be needed here... To supervise Robb. You know how Catelyn gets and I'm afraid she's going to do something foolish when she finds out who pushed Bran. Bran will awake. " Aliviah indulged Jon with this information and instantly regretted it as he stood quickly, the plush chair toppling after him.

"Calm yourself, Jon. I will leave to King's Landing if you swear to me that you'll stay and help Robb meanwhile I am in King's Landing, trying to bring the justice to your family which you were robbed off by worms." Aliviah spoke softly, trying to comfort Jon's sudden rise of temperature as he looked down, thoughtfully.

"No... I can't. I want to go to The Wall and... Lady Catelyn, does not want me here." Jon's eyes widened and he squeezed her hand, turning to look at Aliviah with frightened eyes. He was more of a child than she thought and she understood. Aliviah wanted to be the mother he lacked for the remaining days she had with him.

"I expect an answer on the night before we leave." Aliviah ordered him gently as she saw his eyes shut slowly and she chuckled to herself. The poor boy was sleeping uncomfortably in the chair again and so Aliviah woke him and ordered him to lay on her bed while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day came faster than Aliviah thought, although it was a fresh day; Aliviah felt dread down deep in her belly. Aliviah's thoughts and ponders were uneasy as she saw flashes of different worlds and people, maybe onr day everything would be peaceful.

As Alivah raised from her bed, she noticed that Jon Snow was no where to be found and so she smiled to herself gently and shook her head. With a sudden bang of the door Rosa ran in, her breath quick and rugged as she flapped her hands with urgency. "What is it?" Aliviah's eyebrows were both raised in amusement as her lips pulled into a small smirk which let her amusement pour out like a wave.

"My lady, Tyrion Lannister requests your presence at morning fast with his family." Rosa's answer was voiced with urgency and Aliviah finally found the the will to laugh whole heartedly.

"Oh my dear Rosa, was that the reason why you're all so frustrated? Rosa please do my hair and help me with my dress. We better not keep Lord Tyrion waiting" Aliviah said with careful words as she looked through her elaborate gown collection. Finally, she chose a sad black dress that did not look like any of her vibrant gowns.

Rosa quickly mustered up some elaborate design in Aliviah's hair and so Rosa lead her Lady towards the place Lord Tyrion was waiting for her, while conversing pleasantly with Aliviah, she noticed that Aliviah's expression was hard and tense but she did not speak or ask what was troubling her dear friend.

"Rosa, are you heading to the kitchens by any chance?" Aliviah asked as she turned to look at her dear servant who's raven coloured hair tumbled down her back as she shook her head with an amused smile on her face, probably knowing what her lady wanted of her.

"Indeed, m'lady. Is there a reason why you're asking, m'lady?" Rosa's smile was blinding as she smiled at Aliviah and laughed when Aliviah looked down with childishness, those were the rare moments when Aliviah acted bashful and so much childlike that nobody would presume she was a battle hardened, strong woman.

"I would kindly request for some lemon cakes, Rosa. I'm not feeling too well and would like to sweeten my mood with some deliciously baked lemon cakes, it would surely pick up my mood. Is this where Lord Tyrion was supposed to be?" Aliviah kindly ordered Rosa before asking her of his whereabouts to which she nodded, smiled politely and left promptly; not being needed any more.

"Where is the little imp?" Aliviah walked up and down the hall she was supposed to meet Tyrion at and as she caught the sight of his blonde hair, she turned and pretended not to see anything.

"Lady Aliviah, I will not fall for that. I know that you saw me before I even caught a glimpse of your beautiful stature." Tyrion caught Aliviah out as her sweet chuckle filled the gloomy hall and instantly brought some light into it.

"You flatter me, dear sir. Spoiling my fun however is a cruel task which you have done." Aliviah looked down at the imp as she started to besides him, wondering of where about he was taking her.

"I am glad m'lady." Tyrion turned to her with a big grin as he chuckled and walked towards the Great Hall to break his fast with his family unbeknownst to Aliviah.

"I was told you requested my presence quite urgently, I cannot see why. Humour me." Aliviah's bright crystal eyes shined with mirth as she looked at her dear friend with slight curiosity.

"You're smart, Aliviah. I do not need to humour you when you already know the purpose of me requesting you. Simply come and break your fast with me, m'lady." Tyrion innocently droned on as she listened to what he had to say. At the end of his sentence she smiled but quickly pursed her lips with satisfaction.

"Alright, m'lord Tyrion. I condone to your request." Aliviah smirked at the little man and rolled her eyes at him. They passed a few Lords and Ladies and she smiled and nodded at each person and exchanged pleasantries.

"I see you're quite happy with your stay in Winterfell, m'lady. You never exchange pleasantries with the Lord and Ladies at court but I supposed that every conniving spider in that shit hole is a poor excuse of a Lady and a Lord." Tyrion spoke with quite an amused tone to his voice as Aliviah laughed and decided not to answer the imp until they arrived at the Great Hall where her eyes widened and her breathing escalated, her anger pulsating back in waves of strong currents as she stared at the people who were responsible for her pain.


	7. Author's note

A/n- Sorry for not updating. But I have good news. My internet is back and I have updated all the outfits on my profile. Also, I am now in the process of writing a new chapter which will be longer than all the previous chapters. This is my...gift for you. My second also is that I am editing all the chapters and MAYBE adding some more parts to them. But I will tell you if I do and you can go back to read them.

Thank you for your patience.

I love you all!


	8. Chapter 7

The Rogue Stag

Chapter 7- Sad Goodbyes.

"Lady Aliviah, we weren't notified that you were going to be present..." Cersei's smiling face greeted me with a sour look even if she tried to plaster the smile on her face.

"Neither was I, Lord Tyrion requested my presence, I simply could not resist him." Aliviah answered the Queen with her most fakest smile that could be seen a mile away.

It was common knowledge of the people that Aliviah hated the Queen and people admired the braveness she had to do so. Hating the Queen put her in danger. Aliviah understood that.

"Niece, nephew." Aliviah spoke with softness as she walked past Jaime, ruffling Tommen's hair and kissing Myrcella's head in greeting, making her place next to The Whore as she plucked a single piece of bacon off of the plate that was placed in front of her and began to take small bites.

"Is Bran going to die?" Myrcella question surprised Aliviah as she blinked a couple of times and smiled at the innocent girl, her eyes going red as she sneaked a look at Jaime Lannister who's relaxed smile brought her annoyance to no end.

"Apparently not." Tyrion answered as he noticed the tension in the room, he wondered to himself why Aliviah reacted the way she did to his sister. Tyrion knew that they disliked each other but the way Aliviah looked at her made even the intelligent lion shiver.

"Myrcella, sweet child; Bran won't die, too many people wish him to live. I'm sure he'll be alright, little one." Aliviah says with quiet slyness as her tone was comforting and kind to the striking little girl. Aliviah gripped her goblet, she saw the looks Cersei and Jaime were sending each other and she struggled to refrain from eye rolling at the pair, not paying them any more attention than she had to.

"What do you mean?" Cersei's tone was curious as she asked the question she had been itching to ask before she exchanged looks with Jaime and then looked at Tyrion with a scowl permanent on her face.

"The Maester says the boy may live." Tyrion gave further explanation to his sister as he bit into some bacon, wiggling his eyebrows at Myrcella who giggled with childish mirth. Aliviah giggled under her breath at the pure joy in Myrcella's eyes, not noticing the heated gaze coming from the man opposite her.

"It's no mercy, letting a child linger in such pain." Cersei kept her façade, covering her guilt ridden eyes.

"Why would you care for the Stark child? You hate the Starks." Aliviah whispered under her breath however as Cersei's head snapped towards her, she looked up at her boldly, not breaking the gaze the two had.

"Such bold opinions could have your head, Lady Aliviah, it would not do well for you to speak such foolishness." Cersei threatened Aliviah as she threw Cersei a smirk which meant 'I dare you' as Cersei smirked back as if saying 'challenge accepted'.

"I apologize, Cersei. Me and my bold mouth. You must know by now that what I say, I mean as pure jest." Aliviah dug herself out of her fury with a charming smile and a wave of her hand, dismissing the matter.

Although Aliviah as well as Cersei both knew that what she spoke of before was the truth of truths, Cersei would not do well to insult the Starks, especially in Aliviah's presence. Aliviah was protected by Robert meaning Cersei could not harm her, not that it affected Cersei in any way, Cersei was a stubborn woman. However, one thing Cersei could not do was; touch even a single hair on Aliviah's head. It was common knowledge to the people that the Queen has tried and failed to kill the Rogue Stag, going as far as hiring three men to ambush her as she was strolling through the city.

"Sister, Lady Aliviah. We cannot deny that we are not in particular likings of the Starks, after all they are above our level." Jaime's humoured voice drifted through Aliviah's and Cersei's battle of dominance as Aliviah nodded and rolled her eyes at his amused ones which were flickering between herself and Cersei. Tyrion who was watching with interested eyes, soon frowned and converted the conversation into one that was before.

"Only the gods know for certain. All the rest of us can do is pray. The charms of the north seem entirely lost on you, sister." Tyrion spoke and Aliviah held back a beaming, amused smile as her thoughts drifted.

When people drifted into thoughtfulness, they tended to stare in one direction, Aliviah wasn't an exception. As her consciousness returned to her, she noticed her eyes were glued onto a pair of glittering gems, green emerald eyes gazed into her blue icy ones as she tensed and glared at the handsome lion.

Jaime raised an eyebrow at her look, quite surprised but adorned a smirk on his face as he indicated towards her food which Aliviah shook her head at and indicated for him to eat in her stead. As she and Jaime had their internal battle neither of the pair noticed the looks they were getting from his siblings, one amused and the other hatred. Jaime mimicked Aliviah and shook his head towards her question, Aliviah shrugged and directed her sight towards Tyrion who had a very amused smile on his face as his more than innocent thoughts guided him. A smile threatened to adorn Aliviah's face as she tried with all her will to let the serious façade that she perfected so long ago stay on her face.

"Yes?" Aliviah asked Tyrion as his gaze stayed on her which he replied to with a shake of his head and Aliviah nodded, not quite understanding the reason for his gaze. The Hall was deathly silent as she ate her bacon and washed it down with some herbal tea which warmed her insides.

"I still can't believe you're going. It's ridiculous even for you." Cersei broke the deathly silence as Aliviah looked between them all, not understanding what Cersei meant.

"Tyrion?" Aliviah's questioned Tyrion as the comment was made towards him and she raised an eyebrow at his grin when she asked.

"Yes. I have decided to travel to The Wall." Tyrion's comment resulted in a smile from Aliviah as she shook her head, amused and quite shocked.

"What do you seek at The Wall?" Aliviah asked with a shocked and wondering tone as her smile widened and she chuckled at Tyrion's appalled face as his eyes flicked between everyone present at the Hall.

"Where's your sense of wonder ? The greatest structure ever built, the intrepid men of the Night's Watch, the wintry abode of the White Walkers." Tyrion answered and Aliviah's smile slowly fell off her face as she nodded understandingly and Cersei's scowl deepened from what it was to a frown.

"Tell me you're not thinking of taking the black." Jaime's amused tone filled in the space with warmth and her eyes momentarily flickered to him and she smiled with amusement before turning to Tyrion who's eyes were wide.

"Tyrion? Take the black? Highly unlikely. Just think of all the whores begging him to come back!" Aliviah jested as she grinned widely and laughed. Tyrion nodded his head, agreeing with what she said, not noticing Jaime smirking as he let out a deep chuckle that made Aliviah feel warm in the depth of her belly as she felt disgust arise in her mind. What was she doing!?

"And go celibate? The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock. I just want to stand on top of the Wall and piss off the edge of the world." Tyrion confessed after Aliviah's comment and she could not hold back the laughter she was holding in before.

"That is the reason? Gods have mercy on your soul, Tyrion. You lovable imp." Aliviah spoke through her laughter as Tyrion rolled his eyes at her comment but appreciated the care she showed him.

As Aliviah grinned she felt the stare of the handsome, blonde Lannister and turned her focus on him, she was shocked to catch his intense green eyes on her ice blue ones. Time paused in that moment for Aliviah and she breathed in a deep breath as his eyes pierced her soul and back, reading all of her secrets and experiences. In the background she could hear Myrcella's childish giggles and Tommen's adorable laugh but she focused on him and only him as she felt a shiver running down her back.

"The children don't need to hear your filth. Come." Cersei's lips curled in disgust and she indicated for the children to rise, Aliviah looked down from Jaime's gaze and smiled at Cercei mischievously, knowing that it was only going to infuriate her more.

"Even if the boy lives, he'll be a cripple, a grotesque. Give me a good clean death any day." Jaime spoke after Cersei left and Aliviah frowned

"Life is bright and full of wonders... Even a cripple can find happiness." Aliviah's tone was saddened as she uttered 'cripple' with pure anguish in her voice at the poor boy's injuries.

"Speaking for the grotesques, I'd have to disagree. Death is so final, whereas life... Life is full of possibilities. I hope the boy does wake. I'd be very interested to hear what he has to say." Tyrion said and Aliviah could not help the sly smirk that adorned her face as her gaze flickered to Jaime watching his façade quickly melt away as he realized that Aliviah knew.

"I agree, Tyrion. I'm beyond interested in what Bran would have to say." Aliviah said, all the while looking into Jaime's eyes which looked back at her with equal vigor as her eyes flashed red quickly and she clenched her fist underneath the table to hide her anger. Jaime's façade was now in broken pieces on the floor as he broke his glare with Aliviah and instead looked at his brother.

"My dear brother, there are times you make me wonder whose side you're on." Jaime jested and Aliviah chuckled quietly, looking at Tyrion's reaction in amusement.

"My dear brother, you wound me. You know how much I love my family." Tyrion said and Aliviah grinned at the interaction the two brothers shared. It made her heart flicker with something Aliviah hadn't experienced before.

As small conversations were shared, Aliviah's smile melted from her face and she focused on her food. Quickly, she finished and bid goodbyes to both of the Lannister, raising, and heading out of the hall with her head held high.

* * *

As Aliviah was walking to her chambers, she heard the clunk of feet approaching her quickly and quicker than she could say something, Jaime Lannister had her up against the wall, his body pushed into hers as her lips curled in disgust. The fact that they had ended up in this position again aggravated Aliviah to no end as she narrowed her eyes.

"You have to stop this! What is it?"Aliviah's words were harsh as he tightened his grip on her waist and his other hand was in the space between her neck and shoulder. "What could you, Jaime Lannister, want from a sweet, young maiden like me?" She added as an afterhand with a purr and saw his eyes flicker with lust but he quickly regained his composure and wrapped one of Aliviah's lean legs around his waist as she willed herself not to close her eyes and welcome the searing hot touches he left on her soft, white skin.

Slowly, torturingly; he trailed his finger tip along her slender leg, emitting a soft sigh from Aliviah as she wiggled her body further into the wall releasing a groan from him as she grinded against his manhood unknowingly. Her eyes closed as she pushed herself into Jaime's chest which he smirked at. Suddenly, Jaime's hot touch was gone and a dagger was pressed against Aliviah's throat. With a gasp, Aliviah's eyes opened wide and as she saw the dagger in his grasp, she blinked and a laugh erupted deep from her within; her chest rumbling against his as she did so.

"I should have known... The question stands however, how did you know?"Aliviah's lips pursed as she chided herself for foolishly thinking he was going to please her sexually. She felt like a foolish child who had their first disappointment.

"Your dress, it folds wrong."Jaime's explanation went unheard to her ears as her head was suddenly exploded with hissing and winced with pain, her eyes flashing red for a brief moment as she gazed at Jaime Lannister looking at her with bewildered eyes and she hissed, pushing him away to no avail.

"It seems like I am stuck in the Lion's den."Aliviah opted for seduction to get her out of the small conflict she was in and she didn't hide her smirk when she heard Jaime's breathing pick up a little. Without another thought in Jaime's head but his sister, he pressed the dagger into her neck, merciless emerald green eyes stared into her soul.

"You're keeping something from me, Aliviah. Something of import that could mean my life would be on the line." Jaime growled into her ear as he pressed the dagger into her neck harder, what seemed like a small cut was made and Aliviah could feel small droplets of blood flowing down her neck with a hiss.

"My dear Sir Jamie, have you forgotten that I know everything?"Aliviah asked, teasing him as he dropped the dagger and stared at the cut he just made with horror, she raised an eyebrow but did not speak a word as Jaime Lannister's figure was lost and the ghost of his hand on her hip made her sigh with displeasure but wordlessly Aliviah bent down, picking up her dagger and attached it to her leg as it was once before.

* * *

Aliviah shook her head, her gaze falling onto the ground as her hands tore at her head when the hissings came back. With the last of her strength she walked towards her chambers, a hand on the wall as she touched her neck with the other extending it to see more blood than she imagined, with a humorless laugh she finally opened her chamber's door.

"LEAVE ME BE!" Aliviah collapsed on her knees as her head settled on the floor where red, hot tears ran down her face and her brain pulsated against her head excruciatingly.

"_My Queen_?" Nero slithered towards her, hissing in her ear as she winced at his hiss and shifted herself towards her bed in the middle of her room, narrowing his eyes at her Nero slithered up Aliviah's body and stared at her eyes which were swollen and red. Nero's heated gaze broke her concentration and slowly the hissings went away leaving Aliviah's slumped body tired and drained.

"_What news, Nero?_" Aliviah tiredly asked as Nero slithered down her body, looking at her with careful ice blue hues, Aliviah's eyes closed and she breathed in deeply.

"_Viserys Targaryen has married Daenerys off to Khal Drogo of Vaes Dothrak_." Aliviah's eyes snapped open for the second time that day and she turned to Nero with wide eyes as he slithered up her arm and nudged his head against her cheek in a warm hello.

"_Is she with child?_" Aliviah asked, afraid of the answer she was going to receive. Nero smirked at the hint of worry in her voice and shook his head, dismissing any further worrying thoughts for his Queen.

"_No, my Queen._" Nero's tone was warm and confident as Aliviah stroked his rugged head, comforting herself in his affection. Her snakes meant everything to her and she wouldn't know how to survive without them. They were a part of her now.

"_Where is Tatius and Numerius?_" Aliviah asked, her tongue almost dripping with curiosity as she raised an eyebrow at Nero's amused face.

"_They have gotten caught, my Queen. They will be alright, I shall need to go now, my Queen. Do not fret about their well being._" Nero said with a smirk and Aliviah shook her head giving him a soft stroke on his head to lead him on his way.

That was not what Aliviah wanted and she could not help but bite her lower lip in aggravation. That wasn't the way of Targaryens... Viserys must have been desperate and out of desperation came foolishness.

* * *

After an hour or two, Aliviah heard a knock sounding from her door and she frowned. She exhaled with annoyance and placed her book on her bedside, making sure not to lose the page she was so engrossed in, rising from her plush chair and opening the door to find Jon Snow clad in all black.

"I see you are taking the black... I cannot say I'm not disappointed" Aliviah looked at him with hurt eyes but swallowed and took a deep breath in.

"I have made my decision, Aliviah... I will stay with Rob." Jon said with his face alight with new found confidence, he nodded at Aliviah's overjoyed face and she grinned at him.

"Thank you, Jon." Aliviah whispered and pulled him into an embrace which lasted a while as she held tightly onto him, stroking his hair with very much love.

"You look so much like, Ned. It's uncanny." Aliviah choked out with her eyes moist and wet but Jon's small smile made her pause in her tracks and swallow down her moment of weakness.

"Have you seen your brother, yet?" Aliviah asked Jon as a plan started to form in her head, she took his hand as he shook his head.

"Good. We can both go visit him then before I leave." Aliviah gripped Jon's hand as they both walked out of her chamber with smiles on their faces.

* * *

As they were walking passing servants stopped and gasped at seeing Aliviah with the Bastard of Winterfell but she merely smiled and nodded her head at each of them with a kind look in her eyes. Everyone deserved kindness...

"Jon, is it so surprising to see a bastard walking with the king's sister?" Aliviah asked Jon with a small raise of her eyebrow as they walked towards Bran's room.

"Yes, m'lady. I guess it is." Jon answered with deliberate discomfort and Aliviah frowned at him with annoyance. The frown soon smoothed out as she contemplated asking Jon a crucial question she had been thinking over ever since he left her chambers last time.

"I know you saw me with my snakes, Jon-" Aliviah started with a far away look in her eyes as she tried to form the request that she had in her mind on her lips. "-I know it frightened you and I beg of you not to tell anyone of what you saw?" Aliviah's request sounded quite ridiculous to even herself, it worried her of what Jon could be capable of knowing that she had her snakes. She had one advantage on Varys. One. It needed to stay that way.

"You have my word, lady Aliviah." Jon said with a small smile on his grim face and Aliviah nodded, gracing him with a smile of her own, happy at the outcome of the conversation.

The rest of Jon's and Aliviah's walk was spent in silence as Aliviah thoughts were very much the only thing she needed to concentrate on. Oh, how she was dreading going back to King's Landing. The city that was famous for its smell of shit and shitty Kings.

* * *

"Catelyn, we are here to see Bran. How is he faring?" Aliviah asked as she walked into the room with a small, kind smile on her face to the older woman.

"He is well but now he has to awake." Catelyn said in a broken voice and I placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly to reassure her. Aliviah exhaled and walked towards Bran with sad eyes, leaning down; she kissed his head and gave him a blessing and a chant.

"I bless you, Brandon Stark. I'm sorry, little wolf... I should have saved you." Aliviah blessed his little soul and heard his breathing pick up instantly, she smiled for a brief second before wiping the smile off her face as a tear flew down her cheek and kissed his nose with affection.

"Jon, come." Aliviah raised and looked at Catelyn's face with a raised eyebrow as she glared at him with hatred. Aliviah took Jon's hand and pushed him gently towards Bran.

"I will wait outside." Aliviah said to Jon and nodded towards Catelyn for a small goodbye. She was busy with her son anyway.

After a few minutes of waiting, Aliviah heard the sound of the door opening and she kindly smiled at Jon who didn't give her the honor of seeing him smile. Aliviah's smile fell on her face and she grabbed Jon's arm in puzzlement.

"I know, Jon. I know..." Aliviah's puzzled face relaxed into one could call; emotionless facial expression. Aliviah let go off Jon's arm and instead grabbing his hand as they walked away from Bran's room.

"Say goodbye to your father, Jon." Aliviah said and Jon nodded, embracing Aliviah and kissing her hand which she laughed at and ruffled his raven hair with amused eyes.

_He will be a charmer one day._

ﾧ

"Benjen?" Aliviah walked into his chamber without hearing a response, she had a long day and they haven't even set off to King's Landing yet. Gods know what the journey would be like. She was already dreading it.

"Yes, Al?" Benjen turned to face her with a small smile on his face at seeing his ex-betrothed. Oh, how she loved his smile... One day she would have killed to see a smile like that adorn his face.

"Benjen... Don't go... Please, Benjen. You can't leave me..." Aliviah whispered, her voice broken like the first time Benjen told her he wished to go fight for The Night's Watch. Benjen laughed and shook his head, walking towards her with stormy eyes that did not reveal a thing.

"Aliviah, you know I have to, I'm the First Ranger. I have to..." Benjen stood millimeters from Aliviah as her eyes moistened and a small tear trickled out of her eye which Benjen caught with the pad of his thumb and stroked her face with his large, calloused hands trying to ease the pain for his only love.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm making it harder for you to leave, Benjen. I'm sorry... Could you imagine our future if we married?..." Aliviah's eyes were still moist as she moved her head towards Benjen's hand and kissed it, gently.

"We would have a daughter with black hair and blue eyes, and a strong son with your strong jaw." Aliviah answered her own question as her lower lip quivered with a sense of longing, unknowingly to her, Benjen was looking at Aliviah with such strong love and adoration it could break barriers and ice boulders.

"I never wanted to leave you, Al... This is my duty. Winterfell has Ned, they didn't need me." Benjen said with a soft smile on his face as Aliviah's eyes snapped to him furiously, her eyes going wide.

"I needed you, Benjen. I loved you so much... Seven Hells, I still do!" Aliviah furiously let out as tears leaked from her eyes like from an unwilling child's.

"Aliviah, I cannot..." Benjen's words made her push away from him as she shook her head and turned her body away from him, nodding to him before she walked towards the door, not getting close as Benjen furiously grasped her waist and smashed his lips against her's in a passionately furious kiss that melted her core. Him, Benjen. That was all she needed in that moment and as she eagerly responded to his kiss; she knew, deep in her soul, that whatever they had was dead. Long dead but she just wanted to have that last moment with him because she knew she would never see him again. Not after this.

ﾧ

"Please, Robb, if you have any problems just send a raven and I will try to answer as soon as I can. My raven is white and it is my pride. Nobody in Westeros has one quite like mine." Aliviah said as she found him in the Courtyard, looking for his father. Rob was a handsome lad and she wanted to give him some of her knowledge if he needed it.

"Goodbye, Robb Stark. I wish many sons and daughter for you and a long life." Aliviah wished for him and as she stood on her toes, she gave him a peck on his cheek and left the blushing youth in her stead.

ﾧ

"Rickon, I am leaving today." Aliviah said once she found the youngest wolf in a corner, sulking to himself quietly.

"You are staying with Robb, Bran and your mother though."Aliviah said softly with much excitement for the youngest wolf, she tried to amuse him a little. She didn't wish any sadness for Rickon. He was her little, strong wolf.

"I don't want you or father or Sansa and Arya to leave. Why do they have to go?"Rickon asked angrily and without any thought Aliviah frowned and made him look up at her with a finger under his chin.

"Rickon, your father and your sister have to go and obey their king. As you will have to when you grow up." Aliviah said, gently but solidly so Rickon could understand. In the end, all Aliviah got was nod of his head and a tight hug that ended up with her covered with mud and muck.

"You're going to be strong, Rickon. Very strong. Osha... She will love you, you will love her too. She will become a mother to you..."Aliviah's whisper didn't reach Rickon as he cuddled himself into her embrace, gladly welcoming the contact of her towards him. She looked at the direwolf who growled and whined, one look shut him up. Her eyes flashed red and it bowed it's head in respect.

"No need to fret, direwolf. Your anger is just building."Aliviah shook her head, aggravated and nodded to herself. Was she an idiot?

"Goodbye, Rickon Stark. I hope you well on your hard journey." Aliviah whispered and kissed his head in goodbye as he shook his head and embraced his direwolf.

As Aliviah left, she wiped the tears off her cheeks and willed herself not to look back at Rickon Stark who she felt so much pain for. She wanted to be there for the little wolf but she could not. She knew she couldn't and that was what hurt.

ﾧ

As Aliviah arrived at the courtyard, she was quickly found by Rosa who looked at her with disapproval, Aliviah sighed and rolled her eyes at Rosa. Not entirely in the mood. She didn't get her lemon cakes.

"My lady, come, get changed." Rosa ordered me to get changed and Aliviah rolled her eyes in irritation but when she noticed what she was supposed to wear, she smirked and looked at Rosa who was attempting not to laugh with hard vigour.

"I see, breeches and a shirt?" Aliviah teased her handmaid as she swatted her arm with a roll of her eyes. Rosa bit her lip and finally let out a twinkling laugh.

"Just wear them. I will see you at your horse." Rosa said tightly but with a small smirk as she left the room with Aliviah's laugh echoing behind her.

Aliviah hastily changed and braided her hair. As she was done, Aliviah walked out and saw her beautiful mare standing outside the small door. Aliviah stroked her mare's neck and laughed as Nelia nickered into her hair. Aliviah saddled her mare and looked around for Rosa as Nelia began to trot.

"Aliviah!" A grand boom was heard as Aliviah's brother rode atop his horse towards her with a frustrated look on his face and when Robert was frustrated, it meant that Aliviah had to tread on thin ice.

"Aye?" Aliviah asked with perplexed look on her face that was very much put on show to her older brother. Aliviah of course knew what her older brother was disapproved about but she faced him with a raised head.

"You are a lady." Robert said with frustration spitting out from his mouth and Aliviah gasped, raising her hand to her chest and planting her palm against her heart in mock bafflement.

"What? I am? Ludicrous! I am no lady!" Aliviah could not hold in her laughter as she sniggered aloud for him to hear her jest. Robert shook his head in horror and raised his brows.

"Oh, Robert... Please?" Aliviah begged him, her eyes quite wide and innocent like as looked at her brother with the look he never said no to.

"You girl! Will be the death of me!" Robert chortled loudly before rolling his eyes at his youngest sister. He needed to marry her off soon... But to who?

"I am no girl, Robert!" Aliviah angrily reminded him as he cackled once more and rode away to the front where he was supposed to be. As Aliviah followed him, she saw Rosa with her crate and she nodded at her which Rosa repeated to her with equal favour.

As people were going atop their horses and into their carriages, Aliviah sighed and looked for Jon Snow. When she found him, she tipped her head in a jest at which he grinned at causing her to giggle in amusement under her breath.

With a final breath, Aliviah puffed out her chest, hardened her eyes which looked like two dangerous ice crystals which could imbed into a person with a single chilling look and pursed her plump lips in a final effort to detach herself from Winterfell. Aliviah could not help but mewl over the fact that leaving the North wasn't a good idea for anyone. Especially for Ned Stark and his daughters. At this, the King's Landing venture ventured back to King's Landing.


	9. Chapter 8

The Rogue Stag

Chapter 8- The way to King's Landing and Stannis Baratheon

_My beloved Stannis,_

_It has come to my attention that you suddenly departed for Dragonstone after Jon Arryn fell ill and died. Another fact that has come to my attention is that you know, brother. This certain piece of information worries me greatly, I have sudden fright for your Lady Wife and child. You have done right leaving King's Landing, Stannis. Robert is mad and we both know it, the worst thing is, he is in debt with the Iron bank of Braavos and Tywin Lannister. I hope to travel to Dragonstone, soon. I seek your help Stannis and I know that you need mine. Now, I know that my snakes are better than Varys' little birds. However, I also know that my snakes cannot gather all of the information that you have found out over the moons that you have been here. I need you in this brother. Me, as well as you know that Joffrey cannot get on that damned throne. No one but a Targaryen should sit on that bloody throne. No one but them. Melisandre of Asshai. Do not trust her, brother. Please, I beg you to listen to Davos. How is Shireen? I have not heard from her in a while. Stannis, take pity on the girl, she has been through so much also do tell her to send me a raven whenever she can. Do not keep her in that dark room. Let her out- let her inhale the sea smell of Dragonstone and let her see the beauty that we have come to adore. With prays of your health, I brings this raven to a close with a saddened heart and an even sadder soul._

_With love,_

_Aliviah Seraphine Baratheon._

Aliviah signed the letter with a heavy heart and gave it towards Rosa who sealed it with Aliviah's seal and left. Aliviah received the raven a few days after they set off from Winterfell, it was a very wondrous matter how the raven knew who to look for but Aliviah knew that such a trivial matter shouldn't be thought of, not now. It was risky for Aliviah to send this raven, the content of the letter was more than dangerous for herself and for Stannis as this could mean that she was committing treason against the King. Her brother.

Aliviah and the King's Court were now making a small stop. Cersei demanded that they rest for half a day, until nightfall, when they shall depart. There was a small forest behind the miniature clearing which Aliviah made note to visit and be one with nature.

"_Mistress, we have news of Brandon Stark_." Aliviah raised an eyebrow as Nero's hissings travelled towards her and the trio's snake bodies slithered towards her with purpose.

"_Brandon Stark is to awake soon._" Nero answered her unspoken question and Aliviah's eyes shined with joy as she grinned and clapped her hands once for exaggeration of her joy.

"_When_?" Aliviah's overjoyed voice asked the question and the trio grinned at each other in a teasing way, making Aliviah tap their heads in scolding which they all sniggered at.

"_We do not know, mistress, we are not greenseers_ ." Nero's deep hiss vibrated throughout her body and Aliviah inclined her head but the grin she had on her face softly slid off and she beckoned her snakes over, they instantly slithered up her arms and gave access to their mistresses affections.

"_Where were you, Numerius, Tatius_?" Aliviah asked, her eyebrow raised in amusement which quickly disappeared as the snakes shared a mischievous grin. The last time Tatius and Numerius shared a grin like that they were hiding key information that would have given Alviah the upper hand.

"_Nero..._" Aliviah hissed in warning as she looked at Nero's sharp eyes that were trained onto Tatius and Numerius who were looking like they wanted to be swallowed right then and there.

"_Nero, you are the eldest, control them. You're their leader, behave like one._" Aliviah hissed out as an after thought but as Nero's head dipped in shame, she softened her look and softly patted his rough head in an apology which her snake took and hissed at the other snakes to lead them on their merry way which she bid safe travels to.

* * *

"My lady, Ned Stark." Rosa's soft voice snapped Aliviah out of her dreaming as she rearranged her face into a mask of happiness. Aliviah's grin shined as Ned walked into her small carriage with an awkward expression on his face which she could see Rosa was amused by as she giggled under her breath.

"Rosa... You are dismissed." Aliviah said pointedly as Rosa sobered up but left the small spark in her eyes linger for Aliviah to see. Aliviah shook her head with a small smile on her face and waited for her dear friend to leave her carriage.

"Ned, I am beyond sorry for not making an appearance to the girls." Aliviah apologized once Rosa left the carriage. She looked down at her shaking hands, praying to herself softly that he would not ask what she was doing for those past days.

"Al, please. Arya is missing you, yes, but Sansa is faring quite well." Ned shook his head, waving a hand in dismissal as she smiled at him gently. Aliviah didn't want the girls to miss her, she'd visit them tonight.

"I'll visit tonight." Aliviah said with a sure nod towards him and her hands stopped shaking which she gave a small sigh of relief to.

"Thank you, Al. I fear for Arya..." Ned trailed off, looking unsure about his decision to bring Arya with them to King's Landing. Aliviah shook her head and rested a smooth hand on her companion's shoulder, squeezing softly, comforting.

"Do not fret about Arya, Ned. She's strong, she'll face anything with a stern heart. She is a female Stark, just like Lyanna. She even looks like her, I remember when Lyanna and I were running for you, Benjen and Brandon and when we finally found you. You were asleep. All cuddled together, like siblings. Of course, I knew you were different than my family but when I saw how you were all cuddled together, I was jealous. I tried so... Hard to make my brothers love each other, it never worked. To this day, they still cannot stand the look of each other without one insulting the other and me standing in the background... Just, listening to their screams and shouts." Aliviah's tone started to grow with fury as her eyes hardened with every syllable, her eyes reminding him of sharp ice daggers.

"Ned, Robert always thought of you as a brother. Not a friend. A brother, my brothers didn't count. Only you did... To Robert. Blood wasn't what Robert valued. You and Lyanna were the only priorities on his mind. Not me! Not Stannis! Nor Renly! What hurt the most was that when our parents died and Renly was an infant, Robert buried himself in your embrace. Not ours! He left me and Stannis to take care of Renly. I love them all so dearly, Ned, but I'm getting tired of seeing them all behave like they do. They're blood. _I'm their blood_." Aliviah's voice reached a new height, she growled her words and her eyes were wide and moist. A wretched sob tore under her lips, Aliviah gasped through her open mouth and looked at Ned. Aliviah didn't know how to act in front of her dear companion. She wasn't some child that could not control herself. She was The Rogue Stag, not The Child-Like Stag. With a sudden jerk, Aliviah tore from Ned's embrace, that she did not realize she was in and staggered backward, her eyes no longer moist but filled with hate. In that moment, she wasn't herself. Ned was sure of that.

"I must excuse myself, Ned." Aliviah's emotionless toned voice filled the small silence as she left the man in her stead and wandered towards the forest with a sense of urgency.

* * *

Aliviah strode through the magnificent forest, using the trees as her support, without them she would have surely been on her knees now. She wasn't a child but in that moment, she certainly felt like one. As she walked, Aliviah stepped lightly and didn't look down as her tears marked the ground she stood on, the dress she was clutching with all her might suddenly escaped her grasp and fell to the floor with a whoosh, she didn't notice; her inner despair too deep for her to care. Soon enough; her dress caught on a branch and she with all her might pulled on her dress, ripping a chunk of it in her impulsive action.

"Look what we have here, a stag so filled with her inner despair, she didn't take note of a beautiful lion," It was him. Jaime Lannister, he was goading her.

"No, a stag so filled with her hate, even she wasn't a fool to approach a lion lurking in the shadows, waiting to ravish her. " Aliviah gazed at the beautiful man in front of her as her eyes filled with more hate than she had only moments ago. Her tears were forgotten as she gazed at his face.

"Yes, I could see why you'd think that. However, I am not as bad as you paint me to be. You know, Aliviah. Don't you?" Jaime's gaze reflected her's and a battle began. The first to drop eye contact, lost.

"Mayhaps." Neither a no, neither a yes. Aliviah's gaze still dug onto his, her ice blue shards digging into his round emerald greens. Aliviah wasn't afraid, she was never afraid.

"Now, that's not quite fair, wouldn't you say so? Aliviah Baratheon. The Rogue Stag. What made you that? Has a man taken your maidenhead? You fought in a petty war. That doesn't make you rogue." His voice, cold, ice dripped from his words and shook her to the bone.

"No. It's not. Who said I played by the rules? I am The Rogue Stag, not only because I fought in a petty war. I am Aliviah Seraphine Baratheon, I am a warrior, a political enemy and an informat. I will not allow a man to take my maidenhead. Few tried and died." Aliviah took a step towards him and relished in the fact his eyes narrowed, trying to hide his gaze which travelled down onto the milky skin on her thigh.

"Jaime... Don't hide it. You're attracted to me, it's alright. I would say, I even welcome it. I'd love to make your sister shiver with jealousy, it would make me most happy." Purring, Aliviah stepped closer to him, her large breasts pressed against his chest as she bit her lip. She sucked in a breath and wounded her arm around his neck, her lips centimeters away from his ear.

"You love it, don't you. The feel of my pure skin on your's, the softness of my breast pushed up into your chest as I whisper softly into your ear. Do I come close to your sister?" Aliviah went on and finally saw a flicker of lust run from Jaime's body, she smirked and kissed his cheek, moving away from him.

"Do not compare yourself to my sister. You're beneath her." Jaime spoke furiously as he took the hold of her hips, holding her in place as he leaned down to her ear. Their situation now similar.

"No, Jaime. I'm not. You hold Cercei in such high regard, it sickens me. You're a fool, Jaime Lannister, not to see what Cersei is doing to you. I admit, it saddens me." Jaime's shocked expression shook her down to Aliviah's core. It was a look of horrible realization but also, the loyalness in his eyes for Cersei made her eyes moisten once again.

"You'll always love her in some way. No matter how many times she uses you, manipulates you- you will always come back to her. Realize, Jaime Lannister, she is not the only one who would die for you. Although in truth, she would not die for you. Foolish Jaime Lannister so entangled in her Game of Thrones. Pity is leaking from my tongue as I speak these words to you, Jaime." Aliviah cut through Jaime's barriers with every harshly spoken words, she was not going to hide the truth, she would make him realize what kind of woman Cersei Lannister is.

"Stop it. Stop it!" The words which were once whispered were now shouted at her with such fury, Aliviah's core shook with it's might, she knew this would happen. She would make him realize.

Aliviah huffed to herself and narrowed her eyes as she ripped herself out of his grip, which had considerably tightened on her, she would not be a toy. "Do as you will. I will not stop you. Be a fool. Be a love sickened fool but realize that Cersei has never and will never return your affections."

As she turned, her body was rigid and she felt fire in her throat but with that, she took steps away from the broken Jaime Lannister who now looked on at her with wide eyes. Aliviah walked away, her hands clenching the ripped dress, there was nothing for her to do. Aliviah Baratheon could not help the one she always wished to help.

_Jaime Lannister, the sweet fool he was, he will remain._


	10. Author's note Once again

You shall be happy to now that I edited all the chapters! YES! I DID IT! FINALLY. So, yeah. I'm sorry I took so much time off but I needed to clear my head and things like that. Anyway, I shall be going back to my usualy routine from now on. I think.


	11. Chapter 9

The Rogue Stag

Chapter 9- Regrets.

The beauty of the sunset only intensified Aliviah's pain. The defiant sky adorned itself with brilliant reds and oranges, clothed itself in garish splendour. She glared back at the mocking swirls of colour, she seized the warmth of the sun for herself, not caring for the people who stood at the other side of the forest. Aliviah's head pulsated with the thoughts of another. She wished to help ease his pain but the gods were cruel and she was just a pawn in their hands.

"Aliviah! Aliviah! Aliviah!" The roar of her brother broke her out of her dreamings and she sighed in displeasure. Couldn't he wait? Aliviah was sure that her mother tried to teach her brother the art of patience but it must not have made an impact on the second eldest son. It was Robert after all.

Aliviah slowly took small, careful steps towards her brother, her dress still bunched up where she was holding it; there was no shame in her eyes. Aliviah's hands separated the small bush that was constricting her from getting to the other side, she stepped onto the light and saw Robert's eyes catch her's. His furious and her's broken...

"What in the Seven Hells have you done!?" Robert bellowed, his face as red as a tomato, Aliviah flinched but kept her composure.

"I tripped, Robert. I will retire now." With that Aliviah left the brother, her King, and ventured to the small carriage, which was reserved for her.

Aliviah walked into the carriage, changed her dress with the help of Rosa who laughed at her misfortune and wished she could help her lady with her troubles but did not know the details of the occurrence between her mistress and the handsome lion who was always watching her.

* * *

Now dressed in a silky blue gown, Aliviah exited her modest but homely carriage, her feet taking her to Robert who devoured a piece of meat which rested in his greasy hand. Aliviah cringed in disgust, her throat closing up as she heavily troded towards him, feeling more unwell with each step she took towards her own brother. Robert devoured the piece of meat like he has never been fed, it was sickly.

"Brother, my King. May I have your permission to ride with the Stark girls, I would be undoubtedly happy if you permit it," Aliviah spoke softly, her eyes glimmering with apprehension and hope.

"What of the beast?" It wasn't a yes but wasn't a no, Robert didn't even spare her a glance as he hungrily feasted on a new piece of meat.

Aliviah breathed through her nose as her eyes narrowed, Nelia was a tough horse. Hence why she was called beast by her brother. "Brother... Nelia will ride beside the carriage. She is known not to stray. I will not allow filth to ride my mare, she is a majestic horse."

"I do not give a damn about your wishes, woman. Cersei wishes to leave after I feast, I agree. The faster we leave this cold land, the faster I can go back to fucking whores and drinking wine in my chamber." Robert spoke harshly, his face once again as red as a tomato, not caring that the greasy juices were trickling from his beard.

"Nelia will trample any man that wishes to ride her!" Aliviah predicted, her eyes wild and feral as she exclaimed at her brother. Aliviah did not want to be held responsible for an innocent man's death.

"Kingslayer!" The mighty roar of Robert seemed to hush the pleasant chatter that was around them as Jaime walked towards him, his eyes clear of any sort of emotions.

"Yes, my King?" The pleasant hum belonging to Jaime Lannister warmed Aliviah's insides as her eyes flickered to him then back to her brother.

"You will ride her beast." Robert's order seemed to faze Jaime as his gaze momentarily widened and his eyes snapped to Aliviah, searching for an answer.

"Are you mad? I will not allow anyone to ride her, Robert! _She will kill him_!" Aliviah's animalistic hiss striked Robert as he paused with his food and rose, his face looking redder than before. Aliviah cowered and her eyes widened when his hand made contact with her cheek, knocking her down onto her knees where she held the stinging, red cheek.

"Aliviah, _he will ride your beast_." Robert pronounced his words slowly, as if she did not understand his words and sat back down, not bothering to look at her no more.

"_Fine_." Aliviah's cold reply did not affect Robert as he waved his hand, dismissing the woman and the Kingslayer who didn't bother helping Aliviah up.

* * *

Aliviah clutched her cheek to herself before bringing her hand down, her gaze flickering to Jaime who held it strongly. "You shall show her respect, Nelia is a majestic mare and she will trample you if you don't show her the proper respect." Aliviah stated, her eyes emotionless as she approached her mare who nickered softly and moved her large head towards her in a greeting.

"You speak as if she is a person." Jaime stated himself before bowing to the horse who watched him with cautious eyes, he slowly took steps towards her, not looking at the horse's eyes.

Nickering, Nelia reared up, her front hooves going to trample Jaime before Aliviah clenched onto the reins and pulled her down as a warning. "Don't step towards her! Patience!"

Jaime's eyes wide, he growled under his breath and glared at the laughing woman at the side of the mare who's expression was of caution. How did a mare look so frightening? Jaime thought to himself before bowing and waiting for the horse's reaction- he reminded himself not to look into her eyes but gaze at her hooves.

Slowly with traces of hesitation, the mare bowed low as to greet him and give him her respect. Aliviah could see Jaime grin and could not help but let out a laugh herself.

"Magnificent! I cannot believe she bowed to you!" Aliviah exclaimed beside the horse before taking soft steps towards the man, her eyes filled with mirth and a certain softness.

"I am Jaime Lannister, the grandest horse tamer there could ever be." Jaime seemed to jest, his eyes reflecting the happiness she felt. It seemed that Jaime knew what kind of horse Nelia was, Aliviah could not help but appreciate that.

"Well then, Jaime Lannister. Ride her." Aliviah commanded, giving him the reins and then without another worrisome thought in her head, she left him. Knowing and trusting her horse not to do harm to the Kingslayer. She did not wish to bear any man's blood on her hands. Even if she did dislike Jaime.

* * *

Knocking on the carriage door, Aliviah was not surprised to see the girls' Septa. She inclined her head and smiles sweetly at the old woman, knowing she was going to let her in anyway.

"Septa, I wish to stay with the girls as of tonight. The King and their father has permitted me to do so. You will not be needed for tonight." Aliviah dismissed the woman, with clear eyes, her head clear of thoughts as she had one goal; seeing the girls.

"Sansa! Prince Joffrey is the most wretched boy in the whole kingdom!" An angry voice filled from the carriage and Aliviah saw the Septa's eyes widen, she waved her hand with a smile and gave a small glare to the Septa. They were children after all.

"Please, Septa. I will speak to them. You mustn't worry." Aliviah spoke softly, her body now stepping inside of the carriage, seeing the Septa nod, she left with a small bow to Aliviah.

Aliviah sighed, shutting her eyes, she massaged her temples. Thank the Gods that it was only her. What if the Queen's Guard demanded Sansa's attention? Something could go out of hand, Aliviah couldn't afford that. Feeling the carriage start moving with a jolt, Aliviah walked further into it, seeing the girls nearly at each other's throats.

Stepping in between them, Aliviah frowned. "Now girls, stop that. You shall stand united. You mustn't say such things, Arya. It is dangerous for both yourself and your sister. I need you, girls, to know that King's Landing is not the same as Winterfell. There are spies, thieves, liars and frauds everywhere. There is no such thing as trust, in King's Landing each person is their own enemy."

"Yes. I'm sorry, Aliviah." Arya muttered before hugging her sister around the neck which she scoffed at but slowly sunk into the embrace. Aliviah could not help but giggle at the sisters.

"Now. You shall retire." Aliviah ordered them both to do so and not a while later, both girls were laying beside her, snoozing gently.

* * *

Feeling the carriage slowly smooth into a stop, Aliviah braced herself from falling but was not surprised when a dull thud and a squeal filled the grand carriage. She also was not surprised when a loud, gruff laugh was heard. Aliviah prettily giggled to herself before looking at Sansa who was now as red as a rose and sporting a bruise on her head.

"Sansa, are you alright?" Aliviah asked as she reached out a hand to pull the small girl up, her facial features still laced with sleep. Hearing Arya laugh again, Sansa scowled at her sister, Arya stuck out her tongue and laughed harder.

Shaking her head, Aliviah sighed and smacked the back of Arya's head gently making the younger sister stop laughing. "Sleep. You're both still tired. I will see why we've stopped." Aliviah spoke gently rubbing the back of Arya's head to apologize, not missing the triumphant look in Sansa's eyes at the punishment Arya received.

"Sleep." Aliviah commanded once more before leaving the both, her dress rumpled a little as she stepped into the early sun. She squinted and looked at the driver who's eyes were laced with tiredness.

"We're making stop here?" Aliviah asked and the driver nodded, his face dirty but his features quite sharp.

"For two days, m'lady." The driver spoke with a harsh accent and Aliviah nodded, dismissing him with a hand wave, her thoughts wondering why on Earth they would be stopping for two was Robert planning?


	12. Chapter 10

The Rogue Stag

Author's note- guys, I apologize. I know I keep on and on and on with apologizing but there is nothing I can do. Outfit is on my profile and the snakes will be as well, so, if you were wondering what Aliviah's 'children' look like then head on over also with scars. By the way! I know that Renly is not in the show until King's Landing but in the books he is and he will be a big part of my story as Stannis will be too.

Aliviah's P.O.V

Dream

_I was scared...but, who was I? I feel young and head strong... "I'm sorry." my childish voice says as I see Eddard Stark walk in with his eyes full of concern and I am suddenly overcome with a feeling of love and affection...father? Yes, I was one of the girls! But who? Arya or Sansa...no, not Sansa- I was Arya, I could feel it. "Are you hurt?" he says as he kneels down to my level and pulls me into a warm hug. "No." I reply to his question with a shake of my head as I glance back at the King and Queen. What was happening? Why were we here? "It's all right. What is the meaning of this? Why was my daughter not brought to me at once?" Eddard's annoyed face beams with anger as his lips purse and his jaw tightens. "How dare you speak to your King in that manner?" Cercei says, her face not bearing any emotions on as she gazes at me and Ned with only her eyes showing the disgust she felt for me and my 'father' as I my eyes flicker to my brother I see that his eyes are tired and his face beams with anger at Cercei. "Quiet, woman. Sorry, Ned. I never meant to frighten the girl. But we need to get this business done quickly." he says with a quick flash of his eyes to Ned. I could already see that whatever Arya did or didn't do was petty. What could a scrawny girl of ten do? "Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son. That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off." Cercei's eyebrows raise as her expression stays clear of any emotion but disgust and hatred. Suddenly, anger bubbles inside of me and I exclaim- "That's not true ! She just... Bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah." I shout in defence as she mentions 'my' wolf and my eyebrows frown together as my anger bubbles inside of me like a raging storm. "Joff told us what happened. You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him." Cercei says in defence of her son and stands tall like a mother lion with a proud look on her face as her lip curls in disgust. "That's not what happened!" I scream once again as I stamp my foot in hopelessness now I knew what was going on... of course it's my 'nephew'. "Yes it is! They all attacked me and she threw Lion's tooth in the river." Joffrey protests as his eyes become wide and panicky that was the time when a big roar of a laugh was heard and my child-like face changes into an amused expression as I look at the 'handsome' man. Renly? But what was he doing here? "Ser Barristan, escort my brother before he chokes." Robert bristles as he gazes at him with an expression that one could call disgust. "My brother is too kind. I can find the door myself!" Renly stifles his laughter before he once again starts laughing as he exists- you could still hear his laughter and a snort followed by a sarcastic "Lion's tooth." Robert looks at Joffrey then at myself. "Enough ! He tells me one thing, she tells me another. Seven hells! What am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter, Ned?" Robert asks and I look at my father with a confused expression. "In bed asleep." Ned replies as he looks at the king with his expression hard and unforgiving."She's not. Sansa, come here, darling." Cercei looks at Ned with a triumphant look on her face as she smirks in mirth. As Sansa walks in once again anger bubbles inside me as I frown. "Now, child... Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a great crime to lie to a King." Robert sounds intimidating but as I gaze at Sansa a wave of emotions coming from Arya make me dizzy. They're hate and anger but most of all they are disappointment. "I don't know. I don't remember. Everything happened so fast. I didn't see." Sansa panics and her eyes water as she looks at Joffrey with her bottom lip in a pout. "Liar! Liar liar liar!" I scream as I jump at Sansa with my fists hard and start pulling on her hair with anger. "Arya!" Sansa shrieks and cries out with pain and embarrassment. "Stop it! That's enough of that." Ned says and picks me off of Sansa with a strong hold. Cersei looks at me with a look that can only be explained as repulsement. "She's as wild as that animal of hers. I want her punished." while I look at Robert he rolls his eyes and asks -"what would you have me do, whip her through the streets? Damn it, children fight. It's over."Cersei returns the look of disgust with a scoff and replies. "Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life." she looks at him with narrowed eyes. "You let that little girl disarm you? See to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same with my son." he says to Joffrey with a look of amusement but also disappointment until he looks at Ned and nods. "And what of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son?" Cercei confronts Robert but as she does a soldier comes forth and says that he could not find the wolf. "We have another wolf." Cercei says and Robert sighs but nods his head in agreement. Eddard shakes his head and replies with a- "you can't mean it." while Robert looks down with a frown. "A direwolf's no pet. Get her a dog. She'll be happier for it." he says to make his actions seem justified but I could see through it and I could feel Arya's emotions bubble as she realizes that Lady was going to be put down. Sansa's eyes start to tear up as she comes to realize as well- my face twists as I look at her upset expression."He doesn't mean Lady, does he? No no, not Lady! Lady didn't bite anyone! She's good!" Sansa screams as she shakes her head with anger but mostly sadness. "Stop them. Don't let them do it. Please! It wasn't Lady!" Sansa keeps repeating as I looks at her face with my emotions feeling sorry for her. "Is this your command...your Grace?" it was Ned who said that and to be honest Robert in that minute was seen as a coward._

* * *

Reality

With a gasp and wide eyes I awake to see the girls curled up into my side. "Girls, awake now." I whisper as gently as I could while nudging Sansa then Arya- Sansa awakes quickly and smiles a beautiful smile but Arya keeps sleeping, letting out soft snores. Who was I? I was...Arya. There has to be a link between my dreams...there just has to. In that minute I knew that I had to stop whatever was going to happen. "ARYA!" I shout and with a big groan Arya turns and falls off the cushioned bed we were sleeping on. My eyes crinkle as a big laugh escapes past my lips while Sansa joins in with an elegant laugh. "Now, girls- get changed and come meet me outside." I say- quickly dressing and running a brush through my hair, not bothering with any fancy hair. I sigh and look around at the tents and direwolfs sleeping beside the small tent we were in. "Lady, Nymeria- I want you to take care of Arya and Sansa- do not leave them even for a second. Do you understand me?" I lean down to the wolves and look into their eyes as they growl slightly but bow their heads. Well, I can already tell that these wolves are closer to the girls than anyone. With a head full of thoughts I sigh and walk into the woods where my snakes were supposed to tell their reports. "_Nero, Tatius, Numerius_?" I say in snake language as they slither towards me- I notice a bloody stain on Nero's rough blue/white body. "_What has happened_?" I ask and Nero's head rises as he slithers into my lap when I lower myself to the ground with a sigh. "_A hunter in Dorne, mistres_." he answers me and I sigh- what is it with Dorne and hunting my children! Yes, they were precious and rare but they were mine. "_Did you kill him_?" I ask with my eyes dark as Tatius' black head rears up and nods with a big hiss while Numerius just nods with his eyes dark contrasting with his scar white body. "_Good. Have you got news for me?" _I ask and Nero rises and nods his head. "_There was an intrusion in Winterfell. Somone tried to kill Bran Stark- we presume it is the Lannisters, mistres_." Nero says as Numerius' hood is spread out and he takes his attack position- I frown and look at him with a raised eyebrow. "_Someone's coming_." he says and bows before all of them disappear with a quick slither in the other direction. "I heard hissing." Ned says as he walks towards me with a small smile on his face. "What are you doing?" he asks with a grin on his face as he stretches a hand out for me to take- I do take it but not before pulling him down with a big laugh. "What are YOU doing?" I ask him with a small grin before I lay down beside him looking at the clouds. "Do you remember this? Me, Brandon, you, Benjen and Lyanna...oh, how I miss those days." I smile slightly before Ned barks out a big laugh. "Yes, however as I remember you and Benjen kept going off and leaving us." Ned says and I blush slightly- we were young and I was foolish, I didn't know what consequences that brought us. "We were young and foolish, Ned. You as well as anyone know what kind of consequences that brought us, Jon Snow reminds us of that with each passing day." I say before I gather my skirts and rise- flashing a quick smile at him before swearing and running towards the tent where I was supposed to meet Arya and Sansa at. "Look who we have here" Jaime Lannister stand in my way as he holds Caius' reins gently. "Move, Kingslayer. I am already late." I raise my eyes to meet his bright green ones as my breath stops short in my throat. "Well, what will happen if I keep you for a while longer?" Jaime says as he takes a short step towards me which ends up being so close that I could feel his breath on my nose. "I need to go, move." I say but he does not listen instead wrap his arm around my waist as Caius neighs and moves back which makes Jaime let go off the reins and instead pulls me closer towards him making me give out a small moan as I feel him. "People will see, Jaime." I pant as my eyes flutter closed and my thoughts shut down before Caius once again 'neighs' and snaps me out. I look at the scene and push him away before smacking him in the face and leaving a bright red mark. What did he think I was? Some kind of whore?

I search for Arya but after a while I still cannot find her- suddenly, my dream comes flooding back and my eyes widen. Arya said told the story it was somewhere close to a river- I gasp and suddenly know where they are, I start to run with a heavy heart hoping that my dream wasn't going to become true.

"ARYA!" I shout as I walk past tall trees and bushy alcoves- I suddenly hear a loud scream and my heart drops, who is that? Was it Joffrey...no! That would mean that once again I failed in saving someone. "ARYA!" I scream once more as I get to the scene- Joffrey on his back and Nymeria on him with her jaw around his arm. "Nymeria! Off!" I say with a hard and tense voice while I walk up to my nephew not paying attention to Arya, Sansa or Mycah. "Lady Aliviah- it wasn't Arya's fault." Sansa tries to defend her sister but I already know all of that. "Get up, you filthy fool." I say with my eyes narrowed as I take Joffrey by his collar and he whines and squels like a pig that is about to be slaughtered. "Now, Arya and Sansa come with me. You're not in trouble and neither are your wolfs, little ones." I say with a small smile as I reassuringly look at the with my eyes bright and shining. "What do you mean they're not in trouble! Look what that damn beast did to me! I will scar because of that beast!" Joffrey exclaims with a panicked look on his face while I burst out laughing and throw him down on the ground- hitching up my skirt and showing him my scared leg after that widening my hand and showing him the scar there. "Don't be pathetic Joffrey." I say with a roll of my eyes as I once again take him by the collar but turning around to face the girls. "Now, girls- go to your father then come back to the main hall. The trial will be held there..." _'but now, I'll be there to testify' _I think with a sad look in my eyes but as I smile a slight smile they run off to get Ned while Nymeria stays next to my leg with her head bowed. "Silence, nephew." I spit out as my lip curls with disgust.

As I stand next to Robert with my eyes hard and tense I look around the busy hall waiting for the doors to open and show Sansa, Arya and Ned. "What is going on here? Why were my daughters sent for me?" Ned questions as people fall silent and part to make way for him and his daughters- my eyes crinkle at the corners as my eyes flick in between them all. Yes, this was my dream. "Joffrey has been bitten by Nymeria." I say before Robert can get a word out as Cercei frowns at me with her eyes hooded. "By that beast." Cercei spits out with hatred as I turn to look at Robert with raised eyebrows. "Quite woman. Let me speak, Aliviah" he says to Cercei then turns to face me with a frown and starts to talk once more- "your girls are held responsible for my son's injury. " I bristle but Robert seems to ignore me as he just gazes at Ned's expression. "This is a trial." Ned states with his expression hard as I nod with a soft caring smile on my face. "Joffrey, tell your version." I say as I look at him with a slight smirk on my face as Robert once again turns to me with a hard expression. I had to prevent Lady's death. I just had to. To shorten the whole testimony all Joffrey said was that Arya and Mycah started to beat him and Arya set her wolf on him. "Arya." Robert says and she nods with a small frown on her face as she tries not to explode once I frown at her when I saw her mouth open. Arya told the story as it was and I smiled a small smile- she was a true lady even if she does not know it yet. "What am I to make of this? She tells me one thing he tells me the other!" I hear Robert explain and I frown while tapping my foot on the ground. I will change the course of destiny. I will. "I was also there. I will testify." I say while I raise my head to look Renly who I had not spoken to as of yet- I wink and smile when he grins a brightly handsome one. "As you wish- tell no lies, sister." Robert says and I roll my eyes beginning the story exactly as Arya did and finished exactly like Arya did but to conclude I raise my head and walk towards Joffrey. "Your son was about to injure a child. If Nymeria didn't jump on him I would have harmed him myself. Worse then Nymeria would. Nymeria did the same thing anyone would do to protect a loved one. Punish your son. Not anyone else." I spit out with hatred as I look at his son then into his eyes with disgust. "How dare you speak like that to the king!" Cercei blows out as her face reddens with anger and she raises taller then ever. "I swore to tell the truth. I did. Your son...didn't." my words do not come out as regretful but satisfied and full of hatred. "QUIET!" Robert screams out as the whole hall stops their loud chatter apart from Renly who starts to laugh crazily. "If my brother sees fit to stay laughing I will make it happen so he is mute for life." Robert growls out as he raises from his chair and walks towards me with his shoulders tense. "Is this the truth?" he asks and I nod with my eyes cast downwards with shame- an older brother giving you 'that' look isn't something that you would want. EVER. "Ned- discipline your daughter and I'll do with my son." Robert says and I smile slightly with mirth. I have done what I've come to do. My dream will not come true. "What of the beast?" Cercei asks with eyes that speak volume of coldness as Robert shrugs and rolls his eyes. "What of it?" Robert asks- "I want it killed." Cercei says and Robert snorts shaking his head. "No. Meeting ended. Ned do as I said and discipline her." Robert says- looking at Joffrey and nodding towards the door as they both walk out zooming out Cercei's screams behind them. "I always win, Cercei. Always." I say as I walk up to her face- we were centimeters apart and I could tell her pride was not going to fade as she looks into my eyes with disgust. "Not always. I will make sure of that. Lady Aliviah." she says with tense eyes as she says her goodbyes but doesn't move. "We will see about that. My Queen." I say and with a blink I turn around and a laugh escapes me as I walk out of the door with a satisfied smirk.

Next up King's Landing!


End file.
